Under Cover
by PikChumchum
Summary: Chap.6 Update! Luhan, seorang murid baru SMA Shiwa yang begitu berani menentang EXO. Sebuah Geng yang berkuasa disekolah itu. - Walaupun ga tau nyambung ato kaga tuh Summary, tapi semoga ada yang mau membaca dan mereview fic ini kkkk
1. Chapter 1

Under Cover

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

.

"LUHAN! IREONA! PALIIIIIII!" suara teriakan wanita paruh baya terdengar begitu keras memenuhi sebuah rumah kecil dipinggir kota Seoul. "Aissh jinjja.. Luhan ireona!" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, begitu melihat gadis berumur 17 tahun tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu polos. Sedikit tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Luhan.. Bukankah ini hari pertamamu sekolah di SMA Shinwa?" wanita paruh baya itu mengusap rambut sang gadis. Gadis itu bergerak tidak nyaman. "Eomma? Sekarang jam berapa?" dengan mata terpejam gadis itu bertanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Jam 7 kurang 15 menit Lu.." jawab wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil eomma oleh Luhan itu. "SIAL! 45 MENIT LAGI!" Yixing hampir terjungkal melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba bangun dan berteriak kemudian kocar-kacir mencari peralatan mandinya. Wanita 38 tahun itu menggeleng melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tak pernah berubah.

.

Luhan berdiri menatap megahnya bangunan dihadapannya. "Yeah Lumayan." Komentarnya saat memasuki SMA terbaik seantero Seoul.

Murid-murid disinipun diwajibkan untuk tinggal diasrama yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah. Begitupula Luhan yang mulai besok tinggal diAsrama. Tentunya asrama laki-laki terpisah dengan asrama perempuan, hal itu dilakukan untuk menghindari kejadian yang 'iya-iya' yang bisa terjadi kapan saja(?).

Kata Yixing para murid disini adalah kalangan orang-orang berada. Disekolah ini ada 3 kelompok murid. Kelompok pertama, berisi anak-anak para petinggi Negara. Kelompok kedua para pewaris perusahaan besar. Dan ketiga hanya kumpulan kutu buku yang berhasil masuk karena beasiswa.

'Hahh sepertinya aku termasuk kelompok ketiga' batinnya miris. Pandangannya beralih pada sekolompok pemuda kurang lebih 5 orang berjalan memasuki aula sekolah dengan angkuhnya. Semua orang yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang, langsung menyingkir begitu kelima pemuda itu datang.

"Menjijikan." Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan yang dengan berani berjalan dengan santainya berjalan mendahului lima pemuda itu. Salah seorang dari kelompok pemuda itu menatap Luhan tajam. Sedangkan pemuda lainnya langsung berujar keras, "Berani sekali kau mendahului kami!"

Luhan berhenti kemudian berbalik, "Memang kenapa? Apa itu sebuah masalah, eh Park Chanyeol?" Luhan tersenyum mengejek sambil membalas tatapan tajam dari pemuda yang berteriak tadi.

"Wow.. beraninya gadis ini." Chanyeol membalas senyum mengejek itu dengan senyum sinis.

Luhan tak bergeming, ia malah berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Hal itu membuat emosi Chanyeol tersulut, teman-temannya pun langsung menahan Chanyeol yang hendak menarik rambut panjang Luhan.

"Sudah kita balas nanti," seorang yang ber_nametag_ Oh Sehun pada seragamnya itu angkat suara setelah terdiam menatap Luhan

.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Naneun Xi Luhan imnida! Mannaseo banggapseumnida!" Semua mata tertuju pada gadis cantik berambut hitam berkilau yang tengah memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. "Baiklah apa ada yang mau bertanya pada teman baru disekolah kita ini?" Guru Kang bertanya seraya memandang seluruh kelas. Seorang murid laki-laki mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kau cantik!" pemuda itu berteriak keras. Luhan hanya memandang datar. Sama sekali tidak peduli. Kelas menjadi gaduh karena seruan pemuda itu.

"Shut up!" guru Kang berteriak keras. Kelaspun kembali hening. "Kurasa memang tak ada hal yang begitu penting lagi. Luhan-ssi kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong dekat jendela itu. Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran!"

2 jam kemudian dongen tentang sejarah Korea yang dibacakan Guru Kang selesai. Para murid mendesah lega. Sambil menunggu guru yang mengajar pelajaran berikutnya para murid saling mengobrol.

Luhan menatap malas 5 pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Yap! Sehun cs. Mereka membolos pelajaran Guru Kang. Walaupun mereka sering bolos, tak satu gurupun berani menegur mereka. Oh jelas saja, mereka selalu menempati urutan 5 peringkat teratas saat ujian, orang tua mereka juga merupakan donatur terbesar SMA Shinwa.

"Siapa dia?" Sehun bertanya pada gadis yang menghampiri tempat duduk yang baru saja ia tempati.

"Murid baru." Krystal menjawab tidak suka.

"Oh pantas dia berani berjalan mendahului kita, Dia tidak tau peraturan ternyata. Kelompok mana?" tanya Chanyeol tertarik.

"Sepertinya bukan kelompok satu atau dua, lihat saja pakaiannya datar sekali. Tidak fashionable!" Krystal menjawab dengan senyum remeh tercipta diwajahnya.

"Setidaknya pasti dia punya otak yang cerdas untuk masuk SMA ini." Sahut Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris sedikit tidak suka saat Krystal menjelekan murid baru itu.

Krystal semakin menekuk wajahnya, "Siapa namanya?" kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kenapa kalian begitu tertarik sih?!" Krystal berseru tajam. Kai menyeringai, "Kami suka mainan baru Krys!"

Krystal menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berjalan kembali ketempat duduknya. Tak lupa saat melewati meja Luhan, Krystal menghadiahinya dengan tendangan kecil dan juga sebuah ultimatum yang—menurut Luhan—sangat tidak berpengaruh, "Heh anak baru, jangan banyak bertingkah disini atau kau akan menyesal!" begitulah isi ultimatumnya.

'Bagus! Hari pertama sudah mendapat musuh.' Luhan mendengus dalam hati. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang guru memasuki ruang kelas, dengan senyum kecil Luhan membuka buku Bahasa Inggirsnya. Pelajaran bahasa asing yang satu ini memang berhasil membuat Luhan tersenyum. Entah kenapa.

.

Jam pelajaran berlalu dengan cepat, bel istirahat pun terdengar menggema dipenjuru sekolah. Luhan yang sedang memasukan semua bukunya kedalam tas dikagetkan oleh pemuda yang tiba-tiba duduk diatas mejanya. Luhan menatap _nametag _pemuda itu, Kim Jongdae. "Belikan aku semua yang ada didaftar ini!" Jongdae menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan daftar makanan dan minuman yang harus Luhan beli.

"Kau pikir kau siapa memerintahku huh?" Luhan menatap dingin kearah Jongdae kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Anda punya dua kaki dan tidak ada yang patah, sebaiknya anda menggunakannya dengan baik." Lanjut gadis itu berucap sopan yang dibuat-buat. Luhan beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya diiring dengan umpatan pemuda yang memiliki nama kecil, Chen itu.

"Tolong minggir anda menghalangin jalan saya." Luhan kembali berpura-pura menjadi anak manis begitu Park Chanyeol menghadang jalannya dipintu kelas.

"Oh benarkah? Aku malas bergerak, kau melompatlah dari jendela kalau mau keluar dari kelas." cibir Chanyeol dengan kemudian tertawa mengejek.

"Minggir," Ujar Luhan dingin.

"Wow.. Punya nyali kau gadis manis?" dengan berani Chanyeol mencolek dagu Luhan yang langsung ditampik dengan kasar oleh gadis berdarah China itu.

'Anak sialan!' upat Luhan dalam hati, Luhan sudah tersulut emosi sekarang.

"Minggir atau kau akan menyesal!" ancam Luhan dengan suara rendah.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Cih, memangnya apa yang bisa kau laku—"

Belum selesai Chanyeol berucap, Luhan keburu meninju perutnya dengan keras. Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan. Luhan melirik Chanyeol yang merunduk memegangi perutnya dengan angkuh kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Luhan dapat mendengar dengan jelas tawa Kai dan Chen saat melihat temannya menjerit-jerit. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan seringai kecil dibibirnya.

.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara ringisan, dan teriakan, juga disusul suara tubuh yang mengantam lantai. Luhan segera berlari menuju suara itu. Ia sedikit mengintip melihat apa yang terjadi, 3 orang berbadan besar tengah memukuli seorang pemuda berkacamata yang tampak sangat tidak baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Luhan keluar dari tempatnya dan langsung berdiri dihadapan 3 orang berbadan besar itu, membelakangi pemuda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya.

"Minggir kau cebol! Atau kau akan menyesal!" salah satu pemuda berbadan besar itu berteriak marah.

Mulut Luhan ternganga, 'Cebol katanya? Sialan sekali!' maki nya dalam hati. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Luhan. "BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGATAI AKU CEBOL!" Luhan langsung melayangkan tinju kearah pipi pemuda itu, yang sukses membuat pemuda dia tersungkur dilantai.

Melihat temannya tersungkur membuat pemuda gendut itu mengarahkan tendangan keperut Luhan, namun dengan gesit Luhan menangkap kaki itu kemudian mengempaskannya dengan keras. Pemuda yang tersungkur kembali bangkit, namun belum sempat menyerang Luhan sudah meraih bahunya kemudian membantingnya ke lantai hingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman yang cukup keras. Melihat 2 temannya sudah tak berdaya pemuda yang satu lagi itu langsung membopong temannya pergi. Luhan langsung berbalik menatap pemuda yang terbaring dibelakangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan seraya membantu pemuda berkacamat itu berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawab pemuda itu lemas. Luhan terus membopong pemuda itu menuju UKS. Tanpa Luhan sadari sepasang mata menatapnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

.

"Kim Junmyeon. Kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Kau?" Suho bertanya saat Luhan meletakan beberapa benda yang baru saja digunakan untuk mengobati luka diwajahnya.

"Luhan. Xi Luhan. Aku murid baru. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau dipukuli oleh mereka?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Karena aku tidak memberi uang pada mereka." Suho menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak melapor pada guru?" Kali ini alis Luhan bertaut memandang Suho heran.

Suho tersenyum pahit, "Melapor guru sama saja mencari mati Luhan. Ayo kita kembali kekelas, kau kelas tiga kan?"

"Kalau mereka mengganggumu lagi, panggil aku saja oke? Iya aku kelas tiga. Aku mau kekantin sebentar, mau beli minum. Mau ikut?" tawar Luhan yang kemudian diangguki oleh Suho, kemudian pemuda ikut berjalan disamping Luhan begitu mereka keluar dari ruang UKS.

Selesai membeli minum, Luhan dan Suho menuju lantai tiga untuk kekelas masing-masing. Sepanjang jalan mereka terus mengobrol saling bertanya tentang diri masing-masing. Suho juga sempat mengatakan bahwa Sehun cs adalah Geng yg disebut EXO. Mereka anak yang terkenal pintar, tampan, kaya dan sering balapan liar saat malam minggu. 'Memang iya sih mereka tampan, tapi sifat angkuhnya itu yang menjijikan' batin Luhan dongkol.

Suho mengatakan bahwa ada peraturan yang EXO buat disekolah ini. Pertama, EXO selalu benar. Kedua, saat EXO sedang berjalan semua yang ada didepannya harus menyingkir. Ketiga, semua murid harus menuruti perintah EXO. Jika ada yang berani mencela peraturan itu, maka mereka akan dibully selama ada diSMA Shinwa. Luhan mendengus jijik saat mendengar itu. 'Apa-apaan itu? Memang mereka siapa? Presiden?!' batin Luhan kembali menjerit kesal. Oh ngomong-ngomong ia sudah mencela 2 peraturan atau mungkin 3. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak takut jika memang ia akan dibully. Cih.

Terlalu asik mengobrol Suho tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja ia dan Luhan bicarakan. "Se-Sehun..." Suho terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, oh bukan hanya ditabrak, Suho juga menumpahkan es jeruk dikemeja Sehun. Sehun langsung menarik kerah Suho dan langsung mendorong tubuh pemuda itu hingga membentur tembok. Melihat itu Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun hingga hampir terjungkal.

"Dia kan tidak sengaja! Tidak usah pakai kekerasan bisa tidak sih?!" Luhan berteriak keras meremas gelas jus jeruk ditangannya. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" Sehun berujar dingin. Anggota EXO yang ada di TKP hanya memandang bosan, bahkan Chanyeol dan Chen berjalan duluan. Seolah sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Sehun baru saja hendak memukul wajah Suho namun tiba-tiba Luhan menyiram wajahnya dengan jus jeruk ditangannya. "Wow!" Kai dan Kris bergumam hampir bersamaan melihat tindakan Luhan. Sehun mengapalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras. Dengan kasar Sehun menarik kerah baju Luhan dan melayangkan kepalan tangan itu kewajah Luhan. Namun hal itu digagalkan oleh Kai yang menahan tangannya. Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Luhan.

"Sebaiknya anda bisa tahan emosi anda Tuan Oh yang terhormat! Sikap kasar anda benar-benar tidak beretika dan tidak gantleman." Luhan mendesis dingin dan menatap tajam Sehun, kemudian merapihkan bajunya. Ia langsung menarik Suho pergi dari situ.

"Kau gila Hun! Kau hampir memukul seorang perempuan!" teriak Kai menatap Sehun yang tengah mengusap wajahnya dari sisa-sisa jus jeruk.

"Aku mau kau cari tau informasi tentang dia, secepatnya Kris!" Pinta Sehun setengah memerintah pada Kris yang tengah memegang ponselnya. Kris menautkan alisnya namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk kecil.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maafkan **saya yang bukannya ngelanjut FF yang ono malah melahirkan FF baru-_-v hafff abis saya lagi ga ada inspirasi untuk ff yang lain. Jadi bikin ini aja deh wkwkwk

Last, What do you tink guys? Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Under Cover

Chapter 2

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

"Woah benarkah itu?" Chanyeol dan Chen bertanya dengan suara keras juga sedikit terkejut mendengar cerita bahwa Luhan menyiram wajah Sehun dengan jus jeruk. "Berani sekali dia mencari masalah pada kita.." Chen bergumam sinis.

"Lagipula sudah lama juga kita tidak bermain.." Chanyeol mulai menulis daftar kejahilan yang akan ia lancarkan pada Luhan. "Mari kita lihat seberapa lama ia akan bertahan disekolah ini.." lanjutnya seraya tertawa jahat.

"Kau sudah dapat infonya Kris?" Sehun menatap Kris yang baru saja datang ke kamar Sehun. Kris menatap Sehun kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Sudah. Tidak ada yang special Hun. Namanya Zhang Luhan. Dia anak seorang penjual buah di sebuah toko dekat perempatan jalan. Dia hanya gadis miskin yang beruntung masuk sini karena beasiswa. Lahir diChina tanggal 20 April 1990. Nama Ibunya Zhang Yixing sedangkan ayahnya sudah meninggal." Kris menjelaskan segala tentang Luhan yang baru saja ia baca didata sekolah. Meretas sebuah data adalah bakat terpendam milik Kris(?)

"Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuatku bingung.." Kris bergumam seraya menyesap Americano ditangannya. "Menurut data sekolah namanya adalah Zhang Luhan. Tapi kudengar dari anak-anak lain, kemarin dia memperkenalkan namanya 'Xi Luhan'." Lanjut Kris sembari mengingat ucapan sekelompok perempuan yang tadi sedang membicarakan Luhan.

"Xi..Luhan? Xi? Kau yakin marganya Xi?" Kai yang dari tadi mendengar pembicaraan SeKris bertanya dengan mimik terkejut. Sehun terdiam, rasanya 'Xi' itu sangat familiar…

"Aku juga sedikit terkejut kamjjong.. Xi adalah marga Presdir dari Xi Company. Perusahaan terbesar diChina, perusahaan yang telah menolong perusahaan Ayahku diKanada." Kris berucap serius. "Tapi marga Luhan kan Zhang Kris.." tiba-tiba Chen ikut nimbrung.

"Mungkin Luhan adalah anak Presdir Xi yang tengah menyamar menjadi gadis miskin dengan marga Zhang, kemudian dia keceplosan saat memperkenalkan nama." Chanyeol menyeletuk sambil melempar kacang keatas, kemudian menangkap kacang itu langsung dengan mulutnya.

"Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan alis bertaut saat menyadari teman-temannya memandangnya sumringah, kecuali Sehun. "Oh Chanyeol akhirnya kau bisa menggunakan otak lambatmu kawan!" Chen berseru sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol keras, hal itu Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Yang lain mengangguki ucapan Chen—sekali lagi—kecuali Sehun.

"Apanya yang bisa?" Sehun berdecak dengan senyum mengejek. "Kris bilang Ayah Luhan itu sudah meninggal bodoh!" lanjutnya sambil mengikuti Chanyeol, melempar kacang keatas dan menangkapnya dengan mulut.

"Ah Sehun benar.. Kau masih bodoh kawan." Kali ini Chen berujar—sok—sedih sambil memberikan tepukan simpati dipundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendelik, "Ya! Aku tidak bodoh! Setidaknya aku selalu masuk peringkat 5 besar bersama kalian!"

"Cih itu karena Sehun memberimu kunci jawaban." Kai menyeringai menyebalkan—menurut Chanyeol— yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari ketiga kawannya.

.

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar asrama yang baru ia tempati ini. Ia menghela nafas berat mengingat kejadian hari ini. Hebat! Hari pertama sudah memukul orang, cari masalah dengan EXO, hampir dipukul Sehun. 'Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi pada ku besok ya?' batin Luhan bertanya-tanya.

Luhan mengambil ponsel yang terletak dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya, saat tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar.

"Nde eomma.."

**Kau tidak buat masalah lagi kan Lu?**

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Hari ini aku memukul 2 orang berandal sekolah.. Kemudian menyiram jus jeruk diwajah putra Presdir Oh."

**Mworago?! Aishh jinjja! Luhan berhentilah berbuat onar! Dia akan marah kalau kau seperti ini lagi Lu.**

"Eomma tenang saja.. Mungkin dia sudah tidak peduli padaku. Aku juga tidak peduli lagi padanya. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Eomma jaga diri baik-baik jangan telat makan ya!"

**Jangan bicara seperti itu Luhan. Ah bagaimana sekolah mu? Apa menyenangkan?**

"Menjijikan. Murid ingusan yang berlagak sok kaya padahal mengandalkan harta orang tuanya."

**Luha—**

"Sudahlah.. Aku mau tidur. Jaljayo eomma." Luhan langsung memutus panggilan itu sepihak. Ia terlalu malas mendengar ocehan Yixing. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Lagipula ini masih jam 9, penjaga asrama akan berkeliling jam 10 malam. Aku punya 1 jam untuk jalan-jalan, begitulah pikir gadis itu.

Luhan berjalan menuju tembok pembatas yang ada dibelakang gedung asramanya. Luhan menggerutu saat ia sedikit kesulitan memanjat dinding bata yang cukup tinggi itu. "Ck, kenapa susah sekali sih?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangan gadis itu berhenti pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah berebut mengintip sesuatu dibalik tembok asrama. Luhan memfokuskan penglihatannya, suasana yang gelap membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mengenali 2 pemuda itu. Ia mengingat-ngingat ruangan apa yang sedang 2 pemuda itu berusaha intipi. "Kamar Hyuna si dada besar!" Luhan berbisik girang. Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap ia mendekati 2 pemuda itu.

"Hyuna sexy sekali.. Oh semakin hari dadanya semakin besar saja!" "Kau sudah 15 menit Chen! Kapan giliranku? Cepatlah nanti Hyuna keburu selesai mandi!" Luhan dapat mengenali suara itu dengan jelas. Orang yang tadi pagi berurusan menghalangi jalannya dipintu kelas. Kedua pemuda itu tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Luhan langsung berteriak tepat disamping telinga Chen dan Chanyeol. Kedua pemuda itu terkejut setengah mati, bahkan Chen hampir terjungkal saat mendengar teriakan Luhan.

"Hey! Siapa disana?!" suara berat dan keras menganggetkan ketiga orang itu. Dengan cepat Luhan langsung menarik Chen dan Chanyeol menuju semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. "Ah mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja," suara berat itu kembali terdengar diikuti dengan derap langkah yang semakin menjauh. Luhan, Chen dan Chanyeol mengehela nafas lega. "Kau mengagetkan ku bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol pada Luhan setelah memastikan suara penjaga itu tak terdengar lagi. "Kau mengagetkan aku juga!" teriak Chen tak kalah keras. Yang diteriaki malah tertawa mengejek. "Apa itu? 2 anggota EXO yang terhormat, keren, tampan dan kaya…" Luhan menggantungkungkan kalimat yang baru saja membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "..Seorang penguntit, eh?" sambungnya sambil memandang jijik kearah 2 pemuda itu. ChenChan langsung gelagapan aksinya selama 1,5 tahun ini ketahuan seorang gadis yang baru masuk tadi pagi.

"Ya! Kita tidak menguntit hanya melihat sedikit!" Chanyeol berkilah dengan wajah panik. Chen mengangguki alasan Chanyeol yang buruk itu. Luhan kembali tertawa, "Bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah tau ya?" GGadis itu bertanya sambil menaruh telunjuknya didagu. "Mereka tidak akan mempercayaimu!" teriak Chen panik. Luhan menyeringai, matanya berkilat jahil, "Apa mereka tetap tidak mempercayaiku, jika aku memutar recorder ini diruang penyiar?"

**"****Hyuna sexy sekali.. Oh semakin hari dadanya semakin besar saja!" **

**"****Kau sudah 15 menit Chen! Kapan giliranku? Cepatlah nanti Hyuna keburu selesai mandi!"**

Mata kedua pemuda itu membulat sempurna begitu mendengar suara yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan. 'Sial!' umpat mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol menggaruk dahinya yang mengkerut. "Jangan sebarkan itu Lu!" pinta Chen dengan nada memohon. "Huh? Orang yang tadi pagi memerintahku dengan angkuh, sekarang memohon? Lucu sekali.." cibir Luhan sinis. Chen meringis, Chanyeol tidak bersuara. Ia sibuk menyumpah serapah Luhan dalam batinnya.

"Sudahlah.. aku mau tidur saja.. Jaljayo tuan penguntit! Dan jangan macam-macam padaku atau seluruh sekolah akan mendengar rekaman ini!" ancam Luhan dengan senyum manis yang justru terlihat menyeramkan dimata Chen dan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi ini cuaca tidak begitu bagus, sedikit mendung dan angin berhembus begitu kencang. Oh, cuaca yang sangat enak jika kembali tidur daripada sekolah, benarkan? Dengan malas Luhan melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas 3-1 yang terdengar riuh. Begitu Luhan masuk suasana kelas menjadi hening, Luhan yang tak terlalu peduli langsung menuju tempat duduknya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat mejanya yang kotor ditambah dikursinya terdapat susu yang sengaja ditumpahkan. Luhan mendengus, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, dan berhenti ditempat dimana Sehun duduk. "Hey kau Oh Sehun! Kau yang melakukan ini huh? Apa kau mau kusiram dengan jus lagi?" Gadis berdarah China itu mendekati meja Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Luhan mendesis tajam, tangannya terkepal erat. Sehun hanya tersenyum sinis memandang Luhan remeh.

BRAK!

"Apa kau tidak punya mulut Oh Sehun?" Luhan bertanya setelah menggebrak meja Sehun cukup keras. 'Sialan kau Luhan! Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!' Sehun memaki Luhan dalam hati karena telah mengagetkannya. Beruntung Sehun pandai mengendalikan diri, jadi mau sekaget apapun ekspresinya tetap datar. Meski ia menyumpah serapah Luhan didalam hatinya.

"Kalau aku memang kenapa? Anggap saja kita seri. Kau sudah menyiramku, dan aku mengotori tempat dudukmu!" setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun berlalu begitu saja. Luhan langsung mengejar Sehun yang baru saja keluar kelas. Melihat Sehun yang sudah jauh, dengan cepat Luhan melepas sneakersnya dan langsung melemparnya kearah pemuda bermarga Oh itu.

Dugh!

"Yeah!" Luhan menjerit girang saat sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala Sehun. Sehun langsung meringis, dan berteriak marah. Dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut dikepalanya, ia melempar balik Luhan dengan sepatu yang digunakan Luhan untuk menimpuknya. Dan…

Hap!

"Lemparan yang bagus Sehun! Terimakasih telah mengembalikan sepatuku!" Luhan langsung kabur menuju pintu yang menghubungkannya kesebuah tangga yang menuju ke atap sekolah setelah menerima kembali sepatunya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk menodai tangannya, jadi Luhan memilih kabur saja.

Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang meringis sakit, kemudian berteriak marah.. 'Haha Lucu sekali' pikir Luhan seraya tertawa kecil. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menggeleng keras dan membuang jauh jauh pikiran bahwa Sehun itu lucu.

"Sehun sialan! Menyebalkan! Beruntung kepalanya itu tadi kena lemparan ku!" Luhan menyandarkan punggunya pada dinding pembatas, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Luhan bersekolah di SMA Shinwa, setiap hari Luhan selalu menerima bully-an yang tak habis-habis. Herannya Chanyeol dan Chen tidak berani mengganggu Luhan secara langsung. Mereka berdua biasanya menyuruh orang untuk menjahili Luhan. Mulai dari menyiram air pel, menumpahkan makanan dibaju Luhan, mengeluarkan meja dan bangku Luhan dari kelas, dan melempari Luhan dengan telur busuk. Luhan yang setiap hari emosi itupun khawatir dirinya terkena darah tinggi. Gadis itu tak pernah tinggal diam, tak sedikit yang babak belur dipukuli Luhan, namun tak ada yang kapok. Mereka tanpa gencar terus membully Luhan.

Suho yang merupakan satu-satunya teman Luhan, tak ayal ikut menjadi sasaran para murid yang kesal pada Luhan. Luhan berkali-kali melarang Suho mendekatinya, karena takut dia ikutan dibully namun pemuda culun itu tidak mengindahkan larangan itu. Pernah sekali Suho memeluk Luhan, melindungi gadis itu dari lemparan sampah yang dilayangkan oleh murid-murid dan hal itu membuat wajahnya babak belur karena Sehun memukulnya tiba-tiba.

Luhan sedikit bingung dari kelima anggota EXO hanya Kris yang tak pernah ikut partisipasi dalam acara –membully Luhan–. Biasanya pemuda dengan tinggi yang overdosis itu hanya memandang datar, kadang melempari sebuah botol air mineral sesaat setelah Luhan marah-marah. Luhan pernah bertanya pada Kris, kenapa dia tidak ikut membullynya? Kris hanya menjawab, ia tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Padahal menurut cerita Suho, Kris itu termasuk orang yang kejam saat membully.

Siang ini Luhan sudah duduk manis dimeja kantin dengan bekal yang tadi diberikan oleh Yixing yang rela datang hanya untuk memberi sekotak nasi. Luhan merasa beruntung memiliki Yixing, wanita paruh baya itu begitu perhatian walaupun tengah sibuk menjual buah-buahnya.

Saat Luhan baru memakan satupertiga bekalnya, seorang pemuda menumpahkan air dikotak nasi milik Luhan. Luhan mendongak, ternyata orang yang melakukan itu adalah Kai. Salah satu anggota EXO. Setelah menumpahkan air, Kai berjalan menuju meja dimana teman-temannya duduk.

Luhan menatap bekal yang yang penuh air itu dengan emosi yang meluap. Bekal yang dibuatkan langsung oleh Yixing, yang rela diantarkan dari rumahnya, sekarang sudah tak layak dikonsumsi. Sejenak Luhan menarik nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan tenang Luhan berjalan menuju kearah Kai dengan bekal yang penuh air ditangannya. Kai menatap Luhan dengan wajah mengejek, "Apa? Mau marah? Silahkan saja haha.." Kai tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Hal mengejutkan terjadi, dengan santai Luhan menumpahkan bekal itu diatas kepala Kai. Kontan seluruh murid yang berada dikantin itu menatap Luhan shock dan terlalu kaku untuk bicara, sehingga keadaan menjadi hening. Anggota EXO yang lain hanya memandang datar, namun terselip rasa kagum atas keberanian si murid baru. Kai bangkit, kemudian berteriak marah, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Ku pikir harusnya itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku Kai-ssi," timpal Luhan dingin.

"KAU! Aku akan membuat hidupmu semakin sulit Zhang Luhan sialan!" teriak Kai lagi.

"Kau pikir aku takut? Lakukan usaha terbaikmu Kai.." Luhan berkata dengan dingin, kemudian mengedarkan tatapan tajamnya kepenjuru kantin. "Aku akan malawan siapa saja yang berani mengusikku! Sekalipun dia anak perwira, aku sama sekali tidak takut! Itu berlaku untuk semua orang!" serunya tegas dan lantang. Hal itu sontak membuat seisi kantin tertawa, Luhan malah mendapat lemparan telur dan terigu, tumpahan jus, dan juga tumpahan berbagai macam makanan lengket diatas kepalanya.

"Murid-murid sialan! Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian!" Luhan mendesis dingin, tangannya terkepal erat hingga jarinya memutih. Dirinya berusaha keras menahan emosi yang sudah sangat ingin meledak. Kris yang duduk dipinggir melempar sebuah sapu tangan putih pada Luhan, kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Luhan menangkap sapu tangan itu dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Perlakuan Kris tersebut membuat kaget semua orang. Walaupun Kris sudah biasa melempar barang yang berguna saat Luhan emosi, tapi ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu melakukannya didepan umun.

Luhan menatap nyalang keseluruh murid. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang yang sudah berani melakukan itu, namun melihat jumlah mereka yang banyak ditambah ia malas berurusan dengan guru konseling(lagi), lebih baik ia pergi membersihkan dirinya.

Luhan menatap bayangannya yang terpantul dicermin, dirinya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Rambut hitamnya yang indah kini begitu lengket, seragamnya juga sudah tak karuan. Menghela nafas berat, gadis itu pergi menuju kamar asramanya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

.

.

Sore itu Kris tak sengaja menangkap bayangan Luhan yang berjalan menuju sebuah ruang music dengan sekotak biola ditangannya, namun ia sedikit ragu apa itu Luhan atau bukan. Pemuda itupun memutuskan untuk membuntuti gadis itu.

Kris menatap Luhan yang tengah terdiam menatap kotak biola itu ragu. Luhan mulai mengeluarkan biola dan busurnya dari dalam kotak itu, kemudian mengapit ekor biola itu dengan dagunya, busur biola sudah berada ditangannya. Dengan satu helaan nafas dan mata yang terpejam, Luhan mulai menggesekan busurnya.

"Moonlight Sonata milik Beethoven," gumam Kris sedikit terenyuh mendengar alunan biola yang menyayat hati itu. Pemuda dengan tinggi hampir 2 meter itu memandang Luhan tanpa berkedip, begitu terpesona melihat sosok Luhan dengan mata terpejam yang tengah memainkan biola dengan penuh penghayatan. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum simpul, kemudian memejamkan mata. Menikmati alunan biola yang ditawarkan oleh Luhan.

"Sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Luhan agak keras sambil menatap Kris yang berdiri dibalik pintu. Sontak Kris langsung membuka matanya, dan bersikap santai. "Aku tidak tau ternyata kau bisa main biola secantik itu Lu.." Kris bergumam sembari berjalan kearah Luhan yang sedang memasukan biolanya kedalam kotak. "Apa itu penting bagimu?" Luhan bertanya dengan datar, kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, namun Kris mencengkram tangan kanan Luhan. Menahan langkahnya yang hendak keluar. "Aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu.." Kris masih tak melepaskan tangan Luhan. "Sebenarnya mana marga mu yang benar, Xi atau Zhang?"

"Tentu saja Zhang, apa kau tidak bisa membaca name tag ku?" Luhan berbalik kemudian menunjukan sebuah pin yang bertuliskan Zhang Luhan. "Lalu kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Xi Luhan saat memperkenalkan nama waktu itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

So, what do you tink guys? Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Under Cover

Chapter 3

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

.

**"****Lalu kenapa kau memperkenalkan dirimu sebagai Xi Luhan saat memperkenalkan nama waktu itu?"**

Luhan tersentak, tubuhnya seolah membeku. "Luhan?" panggil Kris karena Luhan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Tiba-tiba Luhan berbalik, wajahnya mendadak sedih, "Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak terbiasa Kris.. Dulu marga ku memang Xi, tapi semenjak ayah meninggal otomatis namaku berubah menjadi Zhang.." jawabnya lirih. Kris menatap ragu, "Geurae? Setauku marga Xi merupakan orang-orang berpengaruh diChina. Apa kau berbohong?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan, "I—itu.." Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. "Sudahlah, ini sudah sore.. aku mau mandi! Paipai!" Luhan melepas tangan Kris, kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Beruntung Kris tidak mengejarnya, ia menghela nafas lega sekaligus merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak peduli!" Luhan menggeram sembari membanting kotak biola itu. Dan membuang jauh jauh segala pikiran buruk yang menggangunya. Ia mendudukan bokongnya disebuah kursi taman yang terdapat dibelakang sekolah ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau gila," sebuah suara baritone menganggetkan Luhan yang tengah duduk. Gadis itu mencari sumber suara, Ia dapat melihat sosok musuhnya yang tengah berdiri bersandar ke pohon dengan tangan yang tenggelam dalam saku celananya. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya sedikit terangkat keatas, memperlihatkan rahangnya yang tegas. Oh jujur saja, Luhan terpesona melihat Sehun yang tengah bersandar itu. Tampan, begitulah pikir Luhan dengan jujur. Sehun yang merasa ditatap, langsung membuka matanya, menatap balik Luhan. Dua pasang mata itupun bertemu, menyalurkan perasaan aneh yang sukses membuat keduanya berdebar. Cukup lama mereka saling menatap, hingga…

Krriiuuukkkk

Suara itu sukses membuat Sehun tersadar dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Luhan langsung menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam, sambil merutuki perut sialannya yang berbunyi disaat yang tidak tepat. 'Oh, hilang sudah harga diriku!' pikirnya miiris. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tertunduk malu tak lupa wajahnya yang memerah. Walaupun tatapannya begitu datar, namun jauh dilubuk hatinya, dia benar-benar tertawa keras saat ini. Kalau saja Luhan ini kekasihnya, ia sudah pasti menggigit dan melumat bibir mungil yang tengah digigit kecil oleh Luhan itu. Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan, pikirnya.

"Apa?!" Luhan menatap sebal kearah Sehun yang tengah menatapnya meledek. "Jadi kau lapar?" Tanya Sehun meledek. "Aku tidak lapar!" Luhan menjawabnya dengan ketus. "Tapi sepertinya perutmu berkata lain," Sehun menyeringai menatap Luhan yang kembali tertunduk saat perutnya berbunyi lagi. "Ayo ikut aku!" seru Sehun sembari berjalan. "Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?!" Luhan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Namun pada akhirnya Luhan mengekori Sehun dengan setengah hati. Ia menatap bingung saat Sehun membawanya ketembok pembatas yang tak jauh dari situ. Ia terus menatap pemuda yang kini tengah memanjat pohon. "Cepat naik!" titahnya saat sudah sampai dipuncak tembok setinggi 3 meter itu. "Kenapa harus? Lagi pula memang kita mau kemana?!" Sehun berdecak sebal. "Bisa kau berhenti bertanya dan ikuti perkataanku saja?!"

Dengan menghela nafas berat Luhan memanjat pohon itu, kemudian melewati ranting dan sekarang sudah sampai dipuncak tembok juga. Sehun langsung melompat turun. Dirinya sudah diluar sekarang. "Cepat lompat! Aku akan menangkapmu!" seru Sehun sembari mengadahkan tangannya bersiap menangkap Luhan. "Cepat lom—" "Sudah!" belum sempat Sehun selesai bicara, Luhan sudah sampai dibawah lalu tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. "Kau gila! Kau bisa terkilir bodoh!" kata Sehun tajam. "Nyatanya aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" sahut Luhan santai. "Jangan berlebihan Sehun, aku tidak seperti perempuan lenjeh lainnya!" timpal Luhan dingin. "Terserah." Sehun akhirnya memilih mengakhiri perdebatannya. Ia dan Luhan terus berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Naik!"

Tak banyak bicara, Luhan yang entah kenapa jadi penurut mengikuti perintah Sehun untuk naik ke bus yang tidak tau akan membawanya kemana. Keadaan bus itu cukup padat hingga Luhan dan Sehun harus berdiri dan berpegangan pada besi.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Oh Sehun?" Luhan kembali bertanya, gemas pada Sehun yang terus-terusan diam selama perjalanan. Sehun hanya diam, tak menjawab(lagi). Luhan menghela napas dan memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat melihat segerombol gadis cantik menggoda Sehun secara terang-terangan. Tiba-tiba bus mengerem secara mendadak, yang otomatis membuat tubuh Luhan hampir tersungkur kalau saja Sehun tidak memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan semburat merah samar dipipinya. "Kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku kalau menatapku seperti itu Lu," tukas Sehun dengan seringainya. Luhan langsung menekuk wajah, dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tidak akan! Cih," Luhan berdecih kemudian memukul tangan Sehun yang melingkar dipinggangnya. "Kau mau tersungkur kalau busnya tiba-tiba mengerem lagi? Sudah diam saja!" ucap Sehun mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya. Dan Luhan? Ia diam sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar sangat cepat.

.

"Brooklyn The Burger Joint Seoraemaeul." Luhan bergumam sambil menatap tulisan besar disebuah bangunan yang disebut Restoran. "Kita mau ap—YA! Tidak usah menarikku begitu!" protes Luhan saat Sehun menariknya masuk lalu mendudukan Luhan disebuah meja makan dipojok ruangan. "Tunggu sini!" Sehun berkata tegas hingga Luhan mengangguk secara tidak sadar, kemudian menatap Sehun yang berjalan kearah kasir.

Luhan menatap dua burger besar, sepiring cheesy kentang goreng, dan dua milkshake didepannya. "Jadi kau mengajakku makan?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan matanya yang sedikit membesar dan bibir mungilnya sedikit maju, sambil menatap Sehun. Ekspresi Luhan sangat menggemaskan sekali, hingga ingin rasanya Sehun membungkus Luhan dan menaruhnya dikotak kaca lalu dipajang dengan elok dikamar asramanya. Sehun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ia terus memperhatikan Luhan yang berekspresi lucu itu. Dan suara tepukan keras yang ditimbulkan oleh Luhan sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun dari pesona Luhan. "Sudah cepat makan sebelum perutmu itu berbunyi keras lagi!" Sehun berkata setengah meledek yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare imut dari Luhan.

.

.

"Ya! Kau dari mana maknae?" pertanyaan itu sukses mengagetkan Sehun yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya, beruntung Sehun bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. "Kau keliatan gembira sekali.. kau habis berkencan ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari memandang pemuda bernama Oh Sehun itu lekat-lekat. "Yeah.." jawab Sehun singkat. Meski hanya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Sehun namun Chanyeol langsug berteriak heboh.

"Dengan siapa Hun? Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia cantik?" Tanya Chanyeol bersemangat. "Luhan." Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat mata belo Chanyeol semakin melebar. "Luhan?" Chanyeol memastikan apakah kuping lebarnya tidak salah dengar. "Iya.. Bukan kencan sih.. hanya makan bersama. Itu saja," Sehun menjelaskannya secara jujur. Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling dipercaya dan paling dekat dengan Sehun setelah Kris.

"Kau? Luhan? Astaga bukankah kau sangat membenci gadis itu? Oh astaga Sehun kau membuatku terkejut!" Chanyeol berseru keras sembari memakan kacang yang menjadi cemilan favoritnya saat berada dikamar Sehun.

"Entahlah hyung.. Aku sendiri bingung mengapa Luhan menjadi menarik akhir-akhir ini.. Dia bahkan sangat manis hyung!" Sehun berucap tulus hingga tanpa sadar senyum tipis mengembang diwajahnya. "Woah ternyata memang benar! Benci bisa berubah menjadi suka! So, you already move?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan senyum lebarnya. "I tink so.." Sehun kembali tersenyum tipis.

.

Sementara itu di asrama putri, Luhan dengan susah payah tengah berusaha memejamkan matanya. Padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam, tapi matanya tidak mau terpejam sama sekali. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian sore tadi. Sehun yang tengah bersandar dipohon, Sehun yang mengajaknya makan, Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya di bus, Sehun yang… Sehun yang.. Sehun.. Sehun... Sehun…. Sehu—

"Arrghh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sehun terus sih?!" suara teriakan Luhan teredam oleh bantal yang menutupi wajah cantiknya yang yengah merona malu. Ia melempar bantalnya, kemudian menangkup pipinya yang memanas. Oh! Luhan sudah seperti orang demam sekarang! Wajahnya merah padam, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Ia kembali berteriak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Sehun yang tadinya musuh abadi, sekarang menjadi seperti ini? Bagimana besok saat bertemu Sehun? Bagaimana dirinya harus berikap? 'Oh ini sungguh memalukan!' teriak Luhan dalam hati.

Suara ponsel disakunya membuat Luhan melonjak kaget, dengan cepat ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Nde, yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Aniya, gwaenchana.."

"…."

"Jinjja?

"…."

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja mulai besok!"

"…"

"Nde, gamsahamnida!"

Senyum bahagia langsung mengembang diwajah Luhan. Ia baru saja menerima telpon dari sebuah Cafe tempatnya menyerahkan lamaran kemarin minggu. Gadis itu akan bekerja paruh waktu setiap hari pada jam 4 sore hingga 8 malam. Bagaimanapun Luhan harus membantu Yixing mencari uang, dan sebagiannya ia ingin memakainya untuk les biola. Akhirnya, Luhan berhasil terlelap saat mendengar lagu lullaby yang Yixing kirimkan melalu aplikasi messanger kemarin malam.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju kelasnya. Moodnya sedang sangat baik pagi ini, karena sebelum Luhan berangkat tadi Yixing mengirim pesan, bahwa pihak sekolah mengizinkan Luhan untuk keluar pada jam setengah 4 sore kemudian pulang jam setengah 9 malam untuk bekerja. Walaupun Yixing sempat tidak mengizinkan Luhan bekerja, tapi setelah mendengar alasan gadis itupun dengan berat hati Yixing mengizinkannya.

Luhan duduk dikursinya, ia menatap datar dan berusaha mengabaikan coretan dimejanya yang penuh kata-kata kasar. Ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya saja, mengumpulkan energi untuk hari pertamanya bekerja. Luhan terbangun begitu merasakan mejanya ditendang dengan keras oleh seseorang. Iapun mendongak menatap seorang pemuda yang menjulang dihadapannya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya, kelas begitu sepi, rupanya ini sudah masuk ke jam pelajaran olahraga. Jadi para murid sudah berbondong-bondong menuju gedung Olahraga.

Dengan malas ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat Kai mendorong tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga Luhan tersungkur ke lantai. Kai menjambak rambut Luhan dengan kuat hinggat beberapa helai rambut hitam itu terlepas dari kepala gadis manis itu. Luhan meringis kesakitan saat merasakan tubuhnya dihempas oleh Kai hingga membentur meja.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lepas begitu saja setelah menumpahkan makanan diatas kepalaku?!" desisnya tajam, menatap Luhan yang terbaring didekat meja. Baru saja Kai hendak menendang Luhan, namun aksinya itu dihentikan oleh teriakan marah dari Oh Sehun. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kita tidak bermain fisik saat membully perempuan Kai?!" Sehun memukul wajah Kai dengan keras, Kai tidak menjawab apa-apa ia langsung keluar kelas begitu saja.

"Kau okay?" Sehun membantu Luhan untuk berdiri, namun tangannya langsung ditepis oleh Luhan. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Luhan bertanya dengan ketus sembari bangun dengan susah payah karena punggungnya terasa sakit. "Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku sudah menolongmu. Kalau aku tadi tidak ada kau sudah ditendang oleh Kai." Geram Sehun dengan nada tajam. "Memang aku meminta pertolonganmu?" sahut Luhan dingin. "Setidaknya hargailah usaha baikku!" protes Sehun. Luhan mendengus kasar kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Yang tidak diketahui oleh Luhan adalah Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Luhan berjalan menuju lokernya dengan ringisan dan umpatan yang mengiringi langkahnya. 'Sial, apa murid itu tak punya rasa lelah?! Kalau begini terus aku akan benar-benar terkena darah tinggi! Sial!' rutuknya dalam hati. Dengan kasar ia membuka lokernya, dan…

"What the fuck are they doing?!" umpatan kasar itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan begitu ia melihat baju olahraganya sudah menjadi potongan kecil juga terdapat banyak sampah dilokernya. Bagus! Emosinya pada Kai belum reda sekarang ada masalah lagi. Luhan menutup pintu lokernya dengan satu bantingan keras kemudian berjalan menuju gedung olahraga.

Sesampainya Luhan digedung itu, ia langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Yup. Karena dirinya tidak memakai seragam olahraga. "Bagaimana kondisi lokermu Zhang Luhan?" pertanyaan Krystal langsung menyambut kedatangan Luhan.

"Jadi kau yang melakukannya?" Luhan mendengus. Krystal terkikik kemudian tertawa remeh, "Kalau memang aku kenapa? Kau mau marah?" Luhan tersenyum sinis menatap Krystal dan berlalu begitu saja. Krystal dan anak-anak lain memandang Luhan bingung, tapi mereka acuh saja.

Luhan membuang semua isi lokernya. Ia bersyukur karena tak pernah menaruh buku penting diloker itu. Dengan emosi tertahan Luhan membersihkan loker pribadinya dengan sabar sembari memikirkan cara yang bagus untuk membalas gadis menyebalkan bernama Krystal itu. Setelah semuanya selesai Luhan yang tadi berjongkok didepan lokernyapun berdiri, namun belum sempat berdiri, ia meringis saat punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menatap Suho yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. "Tidak. Punggungku sakit sekali. Kai sialan itu mendorongku hingga aku terbentur meja.. Sial sakit sekali.." gerutu Luhan memegang punggungnya. Suho tertawa kecil, ia seperti melihat sosok neneknya yang sedang marah-marah saat sakit punggung. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Luhan mendelik menatap Suho kesal. "Tak apa.. ayo kita ke UKS!" Suho membopong gadis itu menuju ruang kesehatan. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka tidak suka.

.

.

Pukul setengah empat sore Luhan sudah rapih dengan jeans hitam panjang dan kemeja biru langitnya. Ia mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya seperti ekor kuda. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup baik, Luhan mengambil amplop berisi surat izin keluar asrama yang baru ia minta sepulang sekolah tadi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang Luhan berpapasan dengan pemuda yang menyebabkan dirinya insomnia tadi malam. "Mau kemana kau?" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Luhan datar. "Aku malas bertengkar denganmu, lepaskan!" lanjut Luhan masih dengan nada datar dan sedikit memutar pergelangan tangannya, dan Luhan langsung pergi begitu cengkraman tangan Sehun terlepas dengan mudahnya. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan tak tau jika Sehun memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. "Aku tidak salah bersikap seperti itu kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan jantung berdebar.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Aku Zhang Luhan yang kemarin menerima telpon anda. Aku sudah siap bekerja hari ini!" Luhan berkata dengan ramah juga dengan senyum manisnya saat bertemu kepala manger Cafe yang bernama Wolly Cafe itu. Manager itu menatap Luhan dengan senyum tipis kemudian member Luhan celemek coklat dengan gambar cangkir dibagian perutnya, juga sebuah pin yang bergambar label Cafe ini. "Mohon bantuannya Luhan-ssi. Semoga kau bisa bekerja dengan baik! Kau hanya tinggal menjaga kasir, membuat minuman dan mengantarnya pada para pelanggan. Mulailah sekarang!" jelas manager itu sambil memandang Luhan. "Siap!" Luhan menjawab dengan lantang kemudian membungkuk hormat pada managernya. Iapun langsung mengerjakan segala tugasnya hari ini.

Luhan hampir menggigit lidahnya begitu melihat sosok Sehun duduk dipojok ruangan, kemudian menjentikkan tangannya. 'Sial, kenapa harus dia sih?!' Luhan merutuk dalam hati, dengan malas ia mendekati meja Sehun dan bertanya dengan—berusaha—ketus, "Mau apa kau makhluk tengik?" Sehun mendengus, 'Makhluk tengik katanya?' batin Sehun mendengus.

"Tentu saja aku mau minum sesuatu disini bodoh," Sehun menyahut dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Kau bisa minum ditempat lain kan?!" cibir Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa pelayanan disini begitu buruk sih?!" alih-alih menjawab, Sehun malah menyindir sikap Luhan barusan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, kemudian kembali menuju meja kasir.

"Ya! Kemari kau pelayan! Aku ingin memesan!" teriak Sehun keras, yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Luhan, gadis itu tidka mengindahkan teriakan Sehun. Ia malah bersikap seolah Sehun itu tidak ada. Luhan terkejut saat tiba-tiba managernya menarik dirinya masuk keruangannya. "Luhan? Kenapa kau tidak melayani tuan muda Oh? Apa kau tau? Dia anak pemilik Cafe ini!" seru sang manager itu panik. Luhan membelalakan matanya. 'Oh aku benar-benar sial!' ia kembali merutuk dalam hati.

.

Luhan pulang tepat jam 8 malam. Ia berdecak sebal saat melihat diluar sedang hujan. Bukannya ia tidak senang jika hujan turun, tapi sungguh menyebalkan saat hujan turun disaat dirinya tidak membawa payung. Mengingat Luhan hanya izin sampai jam setengah 9 mau tidak mau ia harus sampai digerbang asrama kurang dari jam segitu, karena kalau tidak ia akan mendapat hukuman. Dengan terpaksa ia berlari menembus hujan yang cukup deras. Baru beberapa puluh meter Luhan berlari, dirinya sudah basah kuyup. Ia juga sudah tertalu lelah berlari. Beruntung ia melihat phone box yang tak jauh lagi. Ia pun berlari mendekati phone box itu, dan langsung masuk tanpa menyadari bahwa didalam situ ada orang.

"Mianhamnida, tapi diluar hujan begitu deras, dan perjalananku masih jauh. Jadi aku minta maaf jika semakin mempersempit phone box ini. Tapi bolehkah aku ikut masuk kedalam sini?" Luhan berkata begitu panjang dengan kepala tertunduk. Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang dihadapannya. Matanya menatap horror pemuda didepannya, "KAU?! Ah kenapa aku begitu sial hari ini!" Luhan menggerutu frustasi.

"Apa bertemu denganku adalah kesialan Luhan?" Sehun bertanya dengan datar. Menghela nafas berat, Sehun melirik orang yang baru saja masuk tanpa permisi ini. "Bodoh,"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang kau itu bodoh!" jawab Sehun santai.

"Jangan mulai pertengkaran!" suara Luhan yang setengah berteriak terdengar tak kalah keras dari suara guyuran hujan diluar.

Hening

Hening

Suasana terasa begitu dingin, Sehun menatap arlojinya. Jam menunjukkan setengah Sembilan lewat 5 menit. Pemuda itu melirik gadis disampingnya yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri. 'Sepertinya ia kedingingan. Oh untuk apa aku peduli.. biarkan sajalah!' pemuda itu memilih untuk mengacuhkan Luhan walaupun pikirannya tengah berargumen.

"Hatchim!" Sehun tersentak kaget saat gadis itu bersin disampingnya. Sehun bisa melihat bahwa bahu Luhan sedikit bergetar. Ia memandang Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan begitu susah payah menelan ludah saat melihat cetakan tengtop dan bra hitam Luhan yang terlihat dengan jelas karena kemeja biru Luhan yang basah. Sehun menggeleng keras membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mesumnya. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

"Hatchim! Chim! HATCHIM!—" "—ARGH! Menjijikan!" teriak Sehun saat cipratan bersin itu mengenai tangannya. "Aku kedingin dan sepertinya aku terkena flu! Jangan marah-marah begitu dong!" balas Luhan cemberut. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu bisa melihat hidung dan pipi Luhan memerah karena kedinginan dan flu. Oh lucu sekali dia, pikir Sehun terkekeh dalam hati. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Tidak usah bersikap baik padaku," desis Luhan sembari membuka jaket Sehun dan mengembalikannya.

"Pakai!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Pakai!"

"Tidak!"

"Pakai, dan kembalikan saat kau sudah mencuci dan menyetrikanya!"

"Ck! Tidak mau!"

"Kalau begitu buang saja, aku tak terbiasa memakai barang yang sudah dipakai orang!"

"Memang aku memintamu memakaikan jaket ini?! Kau sendiri yang tiba-tiba memakaikannya padaku!" protes Luhan keras.

"Kalau begitu pakai dan jangan banyak bicara! Lalu kembalikan saat sudah dicuci dan disetrika!"

Akhirnya Luhan mengalah dan memilih memakai jaket Sehun. Sehun yang melihat itupun tersenyum puas, tak peduli dirinya sendiri kedinginan. Luhan semakin merapatkan jaketnya saat hujan bertambah deras. Walaupun phone box ini tidak membuatnya terkena hujan langsung namun tetap saja dingin itu masuk melaui lubang-lubang kecil dipintu phone box itu.

Sehun meilirik Luhan yang tiba-tiba mendekat padanya hingga punggung gadis itu menyentuh dada Sehun. "Kau—terlihat kedinginan.. Dengan ekhem berdekatan seperti ini tubuh kita bisa sedikit hangat." Dengan terbata Luhan berkata seperti itu. Tanpa Luhan tau Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dari belakang, hal itu sukses membuat Luhan terkejut. Baru saja Luhan hendak menyikut perut Sehun kemudian memukul wajahnya, tapi Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah yang entah mengapa terdengar sexy, "Biarkan seperti ini, aku benar-benar kedinginan."

Luhan hanya diam sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Luhan merasa lemas, ia merasa kakinya seperti jelly. Namun ia tetap berdiri dengan Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

Luhan menatap heran pada semua murid pagi ini. Tidak ada lagi yang membullynya. Tidak ada tatapan mengejek, atau perkataan pedas yang terdengar. Anehnya, mereka malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan takut. 'Ada apa dengan semua murid?' Luhan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dengan dahi yang masih berkerut bingung, Luhan duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang.

"Maaf," ucapan Kai yang terdengar tiba-tiba mengejutkan Luhan. "Kau kenapa Kim Jongin?" Luhan bertanya sembari tertawa sinis. "Maaf telah membuat punggungmu sakit kemarin.." Ulangnya kemudian Kai langsung kembali ketempat duduknya. Luhan terus menatap Kai hingga suara yang lain kembali mengejutkannya, "Luhan aku dari perwakilan seluruh murid ingin meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan kami.." Luhan menganga, menatap bingung.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu idiot." Dan Luhan lagi lagi dikejutkan, dengan perlakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan menarik hidungnya. Lalu botol air mineral melayang kearahnya, yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh Luhan. "Minumlah," seru Kris dari tempat duduknya.

.

"Pagi ini semua orang benar-benar aneh.." gumam Luhan saat memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan membolos diatap sekolah—

"Bukan kah bagus jika mereka berhenti membullymu?"

—bersama Sehun.

"Iya tapi itu mengejutkan.." sahut Luhan dengan tatapan sebal. Tatapan sebal Luhan berubah menjadi tatapan intens, "Kau juga, kenapa kau berhenti membully ku?" Luhan berjinjit dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. "Ck, wajah jelekmu terlalu dekat!" Sehun berdecak sembari mendorong kening Luhan dengan telunjuknya. Luhan merengut.

"Aku berubah pikiran," tukas Sehun datar.

"Maksudmu?" Luhan tak mengerti.

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

Efect ga puas gegara diChapter kemaren HunHan nya dikit, jadi saya update kilat wkwk. Big thanks buat yang udah ngereview, walopun cuma sepatah dua patah kata tapi itu bikin saya semangat buat ngelanjutin fic nya hehe. Tetep review yoo! Sider juga jan cuma baca doang waks.. tinggalin jejak kek gitu u,u

.

Last, what do you tink guys? Mind to Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Under Cover

Chapter 4

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

.

Klik !

Bunyi jepretan foto itu membuat Luhan menoleh dengan cepat. "Kris?" beo Luhan saat melihat siapa yang memotretnya secara diam-diam itu. Kris tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat bingung. "Kau ternyata bukan model yang bagus," ujar Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut. "Kau mungkin tidak fotogenik, tapi kau pasti pintar main biola," tambah pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang itu. Sementara Luhan masih memandangnya heran, Kris sibuk memotret suasana taman SMA Shinwa yang teduh.

"Kau kenapa disini? Sehun mencarimu dari tadi, katanya dia butuh jawaban darimu.." Luhan tak merespon perkataan Kris barusan. Ia hanya menghela nafas, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Setelah Sehun meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya, Luhan langsung terdiam. Dia tidak tau mau menjawab apa-apa. Sebenarnya ia memang menyukai Sehun, namun pengalaman tentang cinta dimasa lalunya membuat Luhan menutup hati rapat-rapat untuk orang lain. Sehun memberinya waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya, dan ini sudah hari ketiga, yang artinya Luhan harus menjawab permintaan Sehun. "Kau bisa menerimanya kalau kau memang menyukainya Lu," suara Kris terdengar pelan saat mengucapkan itu.

"Entahlah Kris, aku masih ragu.." jawab Luhan sembari memijit keningnya. "Kau tau kenapa satu sekolah ini berhenti membullymu?" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Itu Sehun yang menyuruhnya.. Menurutku, Sehun memang serius padamu," Kris berkata sambil melihat hasil foto yang tadi diambilnya. "Mainkan biola untukku.." pinta Kris setengah memerintah. Kebetulan Luhan sedang membawa biolanya, ia pun mengangguk.

Luhan berdiri, mengeluarkan biolanya. Alunan nada langsung terdengar saat Luhan menggesekan busurnya. Lagi-lagi Kris terpesona pada Luhan yang tengah memejamkan mata dan menggesekan busur biola itu. Wajah Luhan begitu teduh, sangat indah. Ditambah latar tempatnya begitu mendukung. Dengan cepat Kris memotretnya beberapa kali, kemudian terus menatap Luhan. "Kenapa lagu yang kau mainkan selalu sedih?" Kris bertanya begitu Luhan selesai memainkan biolanya. Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukainya. Aku lebih suka lagu yang sedih saat main biola.." Luhan duduk sembari mengusap sayang biolanya.

"Lagu apa yang kau mainkan tadi?"

"Song from a secret garden.." jawab Luhan lirih. Kris hanya ber-Oh-ria, sambil melihat hasil jepretannya barusan. "Kris, apa menurutmu aku menerima Sehun saja ya?" Luhan bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk memasukan biolanya kedalam kotak. "Itu terserah kau Lu.. Aku bukan orang yang pandai dalam memberi saran." Jawab Kris sambil tertawa kecil. "Yasudah, aku mau menemui Sehun dulu ya! Paipai!" Luhan menatap Kris dengan senyum manisnya juga tangannya yang terlambai pelan. Kris hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya. "Seandainya saja.. Haahhh.." Kris bergumam kemudian menghela nafas berat.

.

.

"Luhan?" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan saat dirinya melihat Luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan biola ditangan kirinya dikoridor. Luhan terkejut melihat Sehun, jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Sehun.." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Gadis itu terlalu gugup melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun membawa Luhan menuju atap sekolah.

"Jadi?" Sehun bertanya seraya menatap Luhan lurus langsung kematanya. "Ya.. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu Hun," jawab Luhan mantap. Senyum tulus langsung tercipta dibibir Sehun. "Kau milikku Lu," Sehun berujar kemudian mendaratkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir mungil Luhan. Jantung Luhan seperti mau melompat dari tempatnya, Sehun melumat kecil bibir mungil itu. Luhan terlalu shock hingga tak merespon sama sekali, sampai Sehun mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Lain kali aku mau mencium manusia, bukan seonggok batu," Ujar Sehun dengan seringainya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan. "Itu ciuman pertamaku," gumamnya lirih. Kemudian ia beranjak dari situ menuju kelasnya.

Baik Luhan maupun Sehun keduanya tidak menyadari jika dari awal ada yang mendengar, dan melihat semuanya dari awal. Orang itu adalah Krystal, yang tengah menatap Luhan penuh kebencian.

Kedatangan Luhan dikelas langsung disambut oleh senyum jahil dari Chanyeol dan Chen. "Ada pasangan baru nih.." gumamnya keras dan berpura-pura batuk. Seluruh kelas memandang Luhan penasaran, yang dipandangi langsung duduk dengan cepat, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dilipatan tangannya diatas meja. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Luhan~" Anggota EXO—kecuali Kris— mengerumuni Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hmm?" Luhan hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Chen. "Karena aku dan Sehun satu geng, terus kita juga sudah berteman dari kecil, dan sebagai teman kita kan harus saling berbagi.. Jadi, pacar Sehun, pacarku juga yaa.." ucapnya dengan cengiran konyol yang langsung dihadiahi deathglare menyeramkan dari Sehun. "Untuk kali ini, aku tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun hyung!" seru Sehun keras dan tegas. Hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya bercanda ck! Lagian aku tidak mau dengan Luhan.. Menyeramkan!" Chen bergidik ngeri saat mengingat Luhan yang sedang memukuli anak-anak yang membullynya waktu itu. "Setuju! Pukulannya sakit sekali!" Chanyeol yang pernah kena pukul Luhan, menyetujui ucapan Chen.

"Kau tidak tau, gadis ini sangat manis saat bersamaku hyung," kata Sehun sambil mengusap kepala Luhan dengan sayang. Wajah Luhan memanas, kekasih Sehun itu sangat bersyukur karena mereka tidak melihat wajahnya yang tengah merah padam. "Omong-omong kalian kan musuh, kenapa bisa jadi sepasang kekasih? Seperti cerita difilm-film saja.." gumam Kai sambil menatap HunHan bergantian. Sehun terkejut saat tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan berujar, "Kami masih musuhan!" Sehun tertawa kecil lalu menjawil hidung Luhan. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Luhan memukul tangan Sehun pelan. Yang lain tertawa melihat kedua sejoli itu. "Aku menyentuhmu!" jawab Sehun dengan seringai jahilnya sambil memeluk pinggang Luhan dari samping lalu menempatkan kepalanya diceruk leher Luhan. Kontan, wajah Luhan kembali memerah. "Sehuunn!" teriak Luhan gemas. Terlihat tatapan iri dari seluruh penghuni kelas termasuk anggota EXO. "Ahh aku jadi cepat-cepat ingin punya pacar.." gumam Kai yang langsung di'iya'kan oleh Chen dan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku sih?!" teriak Luhan kemudian berbalik memandang Sehun yang terus berjalan dibelakangnya, dari dia keluar asrama sampai kedepan Café tempatnya bekerja. "Memangnya salah mengikuti kekasihku sendiri?" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan pertanyaan. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia berdecak sebal dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lalu memasuki Café tempatnya bekerja.

Sebagai anak pemilik Café, Sehun bebas melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Seperti sekarang, Sehun tengah duduk tepat disamping Luhan yang berdiri dibalik meja kasir, mengawasi Luhan dari—sangat— dekat. Merasa bosan, Sehun iseng menarik pita celemek Luhan hingga ikatannya terlepas. Hal itu sontak membuat Luhan ingin menendang bokongnya. "Sehun!" teriaknya sesaat setelah mengurus kembalian pelanggan. "Apa?" Sehun menatap polos tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun diwajahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan membuat wajah tampan itu menjadi perkedel kentang, kemudian digoreng lalu dikasih ke kucing. "Jangan ganggu aku Sehunn!" Luhan kembali berteriak sambil menarik rambut Sehun cukup keras. Sehun meringis, lalu mengeluh kesakitan inilah itulah. Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan malas, mengacuhkan tingkah Sehun itu.

"Kau jelek!" Sehun yang saat ini duduk dimeja kasir berujar cepat sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan yang menggembung lucu. "Kau lebih jelek!" seru Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Sehun keras-keras. "Ah! Kenapa kau senang sekali menyiksaku sih?!" Sehun mengusap pipinya dengan ekspresi kesal. "Karena kau menggangguku!" sahut Luhan ketus. Sebenarnya, Luhan tengah tertawa dalam hati, sungguh tingkahnya Sehun sangat menggemaskan!

"Jadi aku mengganggu—"

"Sekarang diam dan duduk disana okay? Aku harus bekerja!" meskipun Luhan mendorongnya dengan kasar, Sehun tersenyum tipis karena Luhan mencium kedua pipinya yang barusan dicubit. Dengan patuh Sehun menuruti kata Luhan dan duduk dengan manis, sambil meminum Bubble tea yang diberikan oleh Luhan tadi.

"Hei paman! Jangan menatap kekasihku seperti itu! Atau kau tidak akan pulang dengan selamat!" gertak Sehun saat melihat pelanggan pria yang tengah menatap Luhan—yang sebenarnya hanya menatap biasa—. Pelanggan pria dan Sehun saling beradu tatapan tajam. Luhan menghela nafas berat, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sehun mengancam pelanggan laki-laki. Tiba-tiba Luhan menggetok kepalanya, dan tatapan tajam itu langsung berpindah ke Luhan. "Apa?" tanpa takut Luhan membalas tatapan tajam itu. Sehun mendelik kesal dan mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

"Lain kali tidak usah ikut aku bekerja!" Seru Luhan dengan wajah merengut kesal.

"Tidak! Aku akan terus ikut kau bekerja! Lihat saja tatapan para pelanggan genit itu! Menyebalkan sekali!" tukas Sehun dengan wajah yang tak kalah merengut kesal.

"Kau pikir tatapan para pelanggan wanita itu tidak menyebalkan juga?!" sahut Luhan tak mau kalah.

"Itu resiko punya kekasih tampan Lu~" Sehun menjawab santai.

"Kalau begitu, itu juga resiko punya kekasih cantik Hun~" Luhan mengikuti gaya bicara Sehun. Sehun mendelik dan langsung menatap Luhan tajam.

"Kau jelek!"

"Kau lebih jelek!"

"Kalau aku jelek tak mungkin aku jadi pusat perhatian, tadi!"

"Kalau aku jelek tak mungkin aku ditatap genit, tadi!"

"Ck, kenapa kau menyebalkan?"

"Ck, kenapa kau lebih menyebalkan?"

"Luhan!"

"Sehun!"

"Berhentilah!"

"Kau yang mulai!"

"Kenapa kau merespon?"

"Arghhh terserah!" Luhan berseru kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Sehun. "Yaa!" Sehun langsung mengejar Luhan dan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"Mian." Ujar Sehun melihat Luhan yang terus diam diperjalanan pulang. Luhan hanya diam dan pasrah saja saat Sehun memainkan jarinya. "Luhannie.. Chagiya.. Baby.. Honey.." panggilnya berkali-kali yang masih diacuhkan oleh Luhan.

"Luhan!" kesal karena terus diacuhkan Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menarik tengkuk Luhan dan langsung mencium bibir gadis itu. Mata rusa Luhan terbelalak, berusaha mendorong bahu Sehun, namun dirinya kalah kuat. Begitu pagutan bibirnya terepas, Luhan langsung menatap Sehun tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggandeng tangan Luhan lagi, lalu berjalan dengan santai.

"By the way, kita sudah pacaran tapi aku belum tau nomor ponselmu Lu.." ujar Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang tengah menyandarkan kepala rusa itu dilengan Sehun dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari genggaman pemuda itu. "Memang kita pacaran?" sahut Luhan mendongak menatap jahil pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Tidak. Kita kan tidak kenal! Sana! Sana! Menjauh!" Sehun mengikuti permainan Luhan. "Tidak kenal tapi kenapa menggandeng tanganku?" Tanya Luhan dengan lidah menjulur sedikit dan senyum tertahan.

"Baiklah.. baiklah aku kalah. Nah sekarang berikan nomor ponselmu!" pinta Sehun sambil memberikan ponselnya.

"Sudah kalah, minta nomor ponsel pula.. Aku tidak mau!" Luhan melepas tautan tangan mereka, kemudian berlari kedepan setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Sehun.

"Ya! Oh Luhan!"

"Aku Zhang Luhan!"

"Tapi dimasa depan kau akan menjadi Oh Luhan, Lu!"

"Dalam mimpimu Oh Sehun jelek!"

"Ya! Kemari kau! Berhenti! Awas kau, aku akan menangkapmu lalu mencium bibirmu sampai kau kehabisan nafas!"

"Nanti aku mati bodoh!"

"Tidak akan! Karena aku akan memberimu nafas buatan!"

"Aku lebih baik mati saja kalau begitu,"

"Ck, dasar Zhang Luhan kemari kau!"

.

.

Hari ini adalah Hari sabtu, yang artinya sekolah libur, penjaga asrama libur, guru-guru libur dan para murid bebas sebebas-bebasnya. Luhan sudah rapih dengan kemeja putih panjang bermotif rusa-rusa kecil, dan hotpants, juga tas kecilnya kini tengah memakai sepatu boots pendek. Selesai dengan itu semua Luhan memastikan kembali penampilannya dicermin, hari ini hari kesepuluh dirinya berpacaran dengan Sehun. Memang sih tidak ada yang special, tapi tidak menurut Luhan. Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Sehun harus menepati janjinya untuk mengajak Luhan kencan. Luhan terkekeh kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Semua orang yang dikoridor menyapa Luhan dengan ramah, sesekali menggodanya tentang hubungannya bersama Sehun. Luhan dan Sehun menjadi couple favorit di SMA itu. Bahkan para fans Sehun mendukung penuh hubungannya bersama Luhan. Meskipun HunHan sering adu mulut, namun itulah yang menjadikan hiburan untuk para murid yang melihatnya. HunHan Shipper. Begitulah sebutan fansclub Luhan dan Sehun. Terdengar konyol memang. Para shipper mereka akan menendang jauh-jauh siapapun yang berani merusak couple favorit mereka. Sekalipun itu Krystal Jung.

Berhubung penjaga asrama sedang libur, jadi Luhan bisa bebas masuk keasrama laki-laki. Meskipun sedikit awkward, tapi dia paksakan. Pasalnya Sehun sudah telat 30 menit, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk menyusul ke kamarnya langsung.

"Luhan?" Luhan menatap Kris yang berdiri menjulang didepannya. "Hai Kris!" sapanya ramah. "Pasti mau ke Sehun ya?" Tanya dengan nada jahil, Luhan hanya menjawab dengan senyum manis. Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini," Luhan tau 4 lembar foto ini adalah foto dirinya. Memang dirinya tidak begitu cantik, namun dari sudut pengambilan gambar, cahaya, posisi tubuh, itu semua sangat sempurna. "Kau sangat cantik." Pujian itu mengalir dengan tulus dari bibir Kris. "Tidak juga.. Aku lebih suka dibilang manis.. Coba katakan kalau aku manis," pinta Luhan yang malah terdengar seperti memerintah. "Ckck, sudah dipuji malah minta lebih.. Kau ini.." Kris mengacak rambut Luhan yang sudah ia sisir berjam-jam itu. "KRIS! BERANINYA KAU!" Luhan berteriak dan langsung menginjak kaki Kris dengan—sangat—keras. Suara mengaduh pemuda itu terdengar keras memenuhi lorong asrama. "Rasakan itu. Baiklah sampai jumpa Kris! Terimakasih fotonya aku sangat menyukainya!" Luhan berseru sambil belari menjauhi Kris, yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut menatap kepergian Luhan. "Ya. Terimakasih kembali untuk injakan kakinya." Gumamnya sebal.

"Ireona! Ppali! Ppali! Ppali!" Luhan berteriak dengan keras sambil melompat-lompat diatas kasur Sehun seperti anak kecil. Sehun yang merasa tidak nyaman karena guncangan-guncangan yang diakibatkan Luhan itupun melempari Luhan dengan bantalnya, kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "YA! Kau sudah janji mau mengajakku kencan tuan Oh!" Luhan melempar balik bantal Sehun yang barusan mengenai wajah cantiknya. "Ck, berisik!" gerutu Sehun dari dalam selimut. "Ppali ireona Oh Sehuuuuuunnn! Ini sudah jam 10!" Luhan berteriak kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh yang tertutup Selimut itu, lalu menghujani Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan agar Sehun tergugah untuk bangun. "Luhan berhenti atau aku akan memperkosamu!" seru Sehun dari dalam selimut. Luhan berdecak sebal. Iapun berhenti, lalu turun dari kasur Sehun. Baru saja Luhan hendak menarik tubuh Sehun sampai jatuh kelantai, namun ponsel Sehun yang berkedip diatas meja nakas membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Ia lantas mengambilnya, dan membuka pesan masuk tanpa izin. Matanya membulat begitu membaca deretan kalimat yang tertera dilayar ponsel itu.

Luhan bertanya begitu sinis dan dingin, "Sehun, siapa itu Kyungsoo?"

.

.

.

TBC

Trus review reader kesanyangankuh moaah /emot cium/? Ohiya saya mau protes ama reviewer yg cuman nulis 'lanjut' doang.. Saya seneng ko, malah berterimakasih sekali karna kalian mao ngeriview, tapi seenggaknya jangan cuma gitu doang please u,u kasih kritik ato saran ke gitu biar fic saya makin bagus u,u Btw, saya ga tau bisa update kilat ato ga soalnya sibuk ama sekolah nih-_- Okelah gini aja wkwk

.

Last, what do you think? Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Under Cover

Chapter 5

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

.

**"****Sehun, siapa itu Kyungsoo?" **

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentuh itu?" dengan cepat Sehun yang berada didalam selimut langsung bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan masih setengah sadar dan tatapan menusuk dari Luhan, Sehun membaca deretan kalimat yang tampil dilayarnya.

**'****Sehunaa bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu! Sangat! Kau harus tau! Aku akan tinggal diKorea lagi mulai saat ini! Dan aku juga akan bersekolah diSMA Shinwa. Itu hebatkan?! Kita akan kembali bersama! Nah, bagaimana jika kita mengadakan pesta kecil dikedai Bubble langganan kita? Aku tunggu kau sekarang tuan Oh! Jangan beritau yang lain! Aku hanya ingin kau saja!'**

Kurang lebih begitulah isinya, Sehun tersenyum menatap ponselnya. "Kau tidak berniat membatalkan kencan kita kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tajam. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bersalah, "Maaf, tapi ini penting Luhan.." Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "Kembalilah kekamarmu.. aku harus bersiap untuk menemui Kyungsoo.." tukas Sehun sebelum masuk kamar mandi. "Apa dia sepenting itu?! Ayolah Sehun ini kencan pertama kita! Kau bahkan sudah janji akan mengajakku ke Lotte World!" suara Luhan meninggi satu oktaf. Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan teriakan "Maaf Lu.. lain kali aku pasti akan mengajakmu!"

"Terserah!" balas Luhan dengan teriakan yang bergetar, kemudian gadis itu membanting pintu Sehun hingga terdengar debaman yang keras. Dengan perasaan kesal dan sesak Luhan terus menyumpah serapah Sehun. Luhan yang malas kembali kamarnya, berjalan menuju lapangan basket indoor yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari asrama laki-laki. Sedikit konyol memang dengan pakaian rapih seperti ini Luhan berniat main basket untuk melampiaskan kesalnya.

Di China Luhan merupakan kapten tim basket putri, jadi tak heran Luhan sangat mahir bermain basket. Ia mengambil satu bola orange dikeranjang dan mulai mendribblenya, berlari menuju ring, dan langsung menshooting dari three point line. Ia langsung meraih bola yang baru saja masuk kedalam lubang berjaring itu. Luhan kembali mendribble dan melempar dengan keras kearah ring.

Sudah 30 menit lebih Luhan terus seperti itu, berlari, mendribble, shooting, dan gaya bebas. Peluh membanjiri tubuh Luhan, kemeja rusanya juga sudah sangat lepek, apalagi rambut hitam panjang yang sudah ia sisir berjam-jam juga sudah tak karuan. Merasa sudah sangat lelah, Luhan melakukan shooting terakhirnya dengan lemparan yang sangat keras dan sayangnya bola itu tidak masuk kedalam ring, benda bulat berwarna orange itu malah memantul kearah wajah Luhan. Terlalu lelah untuk menghindar, Luhan membiarkan bola itu menghantam wajahnya dengan kencang. Gadis itu terpekik dan terduduk dilapangan, darah mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Luhan!" teriakan seorang pemuda menggema diruangan besar itu. Pemuda itu langsung menghampiri Luhan yang tengah menampung darah dari hidungnya yang terus keluar. Dengan cepat pemuda itu mencubit bagian terbawah hidung Luhan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya dengan erat, dan sedikit membungkukkan badan Luhan.

10 menit berlalu akhirnya pendarahan dihidung Luhan berhenti. Luhan yang merasa sangat pusing terjatuh pingsan. Pemuda itupun langsung membawa Luhan ke UKS. Dengan telaten ia membaringkan Luhan, dan menyeka sisa darahnya dengan kapas yang sedikit dibasahi dengan air. Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, ia dengan setia duduk disisi ranjang Luhan, dan menutup matanya, lelah. Lenguhan pelan dari Luhan membuat pemuda itu membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung menatap gadis cantik yang tengah memegang kepalanya.

Luhan berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya yang mengabur. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata setengah terpejam. "Kupikir, terkena bola tak akan membuatmu lupa ingatan Lu.." sahut pemuda itu santai. "Kau siapa? Aku siapa? Dan.. kenapa aku disini?" mata Luhan sudah terbuka sempurna dan menatap bingung kearah pemuda disampingnya. Pemuda itu terkejut melihat Luhan seperti ini, terlihat guratan panik diwajah tampannya.

"Pffttt wajahmu konyol!" Luhan tertawa lemas. "Tenang saja aku masih mengingatmu.. Kau Wu Yi Fan dengan nama kecil Kris, pemuda tinggi menjulang, anggota EXO yang tak pernah membully ku.. Baik dan juga tampan. Kau juga orang yang menolongku dilapangan basket tadi.." sambung Luhan dengan nada parau. "Ck dasar idiot!" wajah Kris berubah kesal, kemudian menyentil kening Luhan pelan. "Kepala ku pusing, jangan ditambah pusing dengan sentilanmu itu Kris!" decak Luhan disertai deathglare mautnya.

"Kau bodoh!" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. "Aku yakin kau bisa menghindar tadi, kenapa kau malah membiarkan bola itu menghantam wajahmu, eh? Luhan bodoh," timpalnya sinis. Luhan hanya tertawa remeh, "Aku baik-baik saja Kris—" "Baik-baik saja apanya?! Hidungmu pendarahan!" kali ini Kris membentak Luhan. "Jangan membentakku seperti itu," tutur Luhan dingin. Kris yang tersadar langsung meminta maaf pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu Lu.. Lihat hidungmu memar," suara Kris terdengar melembut sekarang. Luhan hanya tersenyum lemas, menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Walaupun Kris tau bahwa gadis didepannya ini tidak baik baik saja. "Omong-omong, bukannya tadi kau mau kencan dengan Sehun? Kenapa malah main basket?" Kris bertanya sambil membantu Luhan duduk. "Aku malas~" jawab Luhan dengan nada santai. "Benarkah? Saat kita bertemu tadi kau terlihat bersemangat," ujar Kris heran. Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahu, pertanda ia malas menjawabnya.

"Kris.. Mau temani aku ke Lotte World tidak?" Tanya Luhan semangat.

"Huh? Kau yakin? Kau baru saja siuman dari pingsanmu.." jawab Kris dengan tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan berdiri dengan tegak.

Kris menatap Luhan ragu, "Baiklah.." respon pemuda itu setelah diam beberapa detik. Kris berdiri kemudian membuka hoodienya, yang tanpa disadari ia ikut menarik bajunya, sehingga memperlihatkan perut sixpack nya. "Yaaa! Aku mengajakmu ke Lotte World bukan mengajak 'itu' Kris!" Luhan yang melihat itupun langsung berteriak dan menutup wajah cantiknya. Kris yang melihat Luhan seperti itu, tersenyum geli. Senyum jahil tercipta diwajahnya.

"Luhan.." panggilnya dengan suara rendah yang berat dan sexy. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke Luhan, kemudian sedikit mendorong gadis mungil itu, hingga terhimpit ke tembok. "Aku akan memukulmu kalau kau berani menyentuhku!" ancam Luhan dengan masih menutup wajahnya. "Hannie.." kali ini Kris berbisik dengan nada seduktif tepat disebelah telinga Luhan. "KRIS!" Luhan berteriak kencang, dan tawa Kris langsung pecah saat itu juga. Ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya karena terasa sakit, efek tertawa terlalu semangat. "Memangnya kau pikir aku mau apa huh?" Tanya Kris disela tawanya. "Pakai ini Lu.. Kita akan naik motor kesana!" Pemuda itu menarik tangan yang digunakan Luhan untuk menutup wajahnya, kemudian menaruh pakaian tebal itu ditangan Luhan. Ia berjalan keluar dari UKS meninggalkan Luhan dengan wajah yang semerah tomatnya.

.

.

Sehun menatap gadis bermata bulat dihadapannya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari Kyungsoo. "Kau tak pernah berubah.. Masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu." Komentar Sehun sembari menyeruput bubble tea chocho flavor favoritnya. "Oh ya? Apa aku masih cantik seperti dulu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit rona merah dipipi gembilnya. Sehun hanya menjawab dengan lengkungan manis dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup. Sudah 2 tahun tak bicara dengan Sehun membuatnya agak canggung. "Baik. Chanyeol baik, Kris baik, Chen baik, dan si Hitam pekat itu juga baik~" jawab Sehun seadanya. "Hitam pekat? Maksudmu Kai?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kyungsoo hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Sehun. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo makin mati gaya, 'apa lagi yang bisa dijadikan topik pembicaraan?' Pikirnya bingung.

"Jadi kau benar-benar kembali?" Sehun memastikan. "Hm. Aku tidak betah diJepang.. Disana tidak ada yang seperti Sehuna~" Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban itu. "By the way, aku sudah punya pacar disini. So, if you ask about our relationship, it's over Kyung.."

Gadis dihadapan Sehun tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Seolah dia sudah tau bahkan seperti ini jadinya. "Ya aku tau," jawab gadis itu santai. "Aku tau akan seperti ini jadinya. But, aku ingin kita jadi teman seperti dulu saja.. Bagaimana?" tawar Kyungsoo yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. "Baiklah Sehun teman baikku tersayang.." Kyungsoo menggantungkan kalimat penuh penekanan diakhir itu. "..Karena aku sudah lama tidak diKorea, bagimana jika kau mengajakku ke Lotte World?"

.

.

Luhan nampak begitu lucu saat tubuhnya terbalut hoodie abu-abu yang sangat kebesaran itu. Tubuh mungilnya semakin terlihat mungil. Dengan wajah merengut Luhan turun dari motor sport milik Kris. "Repot deh.. Hoodie nya sangat besar begini!" keluh Luhan sambil menggulung lengan hoodienya. "Cerewet sekali kau nona Zhang." Cibir Kris setelah melepas helmnya. Luhan semakin merengut. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu huh?" Kris meraup(?) wajah Luhan. "Yaaa! Palli palli! Kajja kita masuk!" Luhan berujar semangat sambil menarik Kris terburu-buru menuju loket.

Setelah membeli tiket masuk, merekapun langsung menatap kesekelilingnya. "Ramai sekali.." Luhan terpana sejenak. Well, karena ini hari sabtu, jadi pengunjung yang datang tak sedikit.

"Kris aku mau naik itu!" Kris mengikuti arah pandang Luhan yang menunjuk kesalah satu wahana ditempat itu. Sedetik kemudian Kris langsung menatap tajam Luhan. "Yang benar saja?!"

Luhan tertawa mengejek, "Jadi kau takut huh?"

"Mana mungkin aku takut!?"

"Aku baru tau seorang Kris takut naik mainan anak-anak seperti itu~"

"Siapa bilang?! Baiklah ayo kita naik itu!" Kali ini Kris yang menarik Luhan menuju wahana itu.

Saat ini Luhan dan Kris yang duduk manis disalah satu wahana itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Seluruh mata pengunjung terarah pada mereka. Ada yang malah tertawa blakblakan didepan mereka, ada yang memandang aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

"WHOAAA! EOMMA!" Luhan berteriak seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Kris berusaha mati-matian menahan malu. Oh sial hilang sudah harga diriku, pikir pemuda itu miris. Baiklah apa ada yang tau kenapa seluruh pengunujng menatap mereka seperti itu? Saat ini mereka tengah menaiki wahana mini rollercoaster yang disediakan untuk anak-anak, yang seluruh pengunjung—yang naik— adalah anak-anak berusia 7-12 tahun. Hell!

"Pecundang," cibir seorang anak yang barusan duduk bersama Luhan dan Kris saat naik wahana itu. Kris—sangat—menyetujui ucapan anak kecil barusan. "Kau berlebihan Luhan.." Kris menimpali cibiran anak kecil itu. "Berlebihan apanya?! Itu benar-benar menegangkan! Kau tau saat roller coaster itu naik keatas?! Sungguh aku tak mau naik itu lagi!" jerit Luhan heboh. Tatapan pengunjung melayang kemereka. Kris langsung menarik Luhan jauh-jauh dari situ.

"Dasar memalukan," ujar Kris sambil menarik hidung Luhan kencang. "Sakit bodoh!" ketus Luhan sambil menendang kaki panjang Kris. Wajahnya cemberut, Kris langsung menarik Luhan menuju sebuah wahana komedi putar.

.

.

"Sehun yang tadi benar-benar menakjubkan!" teriak Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka turun dari bianglala besar. "Saat dipuncak tadi.. astaga aku bisa melihat seluruh korea dari atas sana! Sebelum pulang kita naik itu lagi ya Hun!" ajak Kyungsoo bersemangat, sedangkan Sehun sama sekali tidak merespon apa-apa. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada wahana komedi putar dihadapannya. Ia melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja disana. Begitu gembira sekali, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah si yeoja, seolah ia ingin dunia tau bahwa ia sangat gembira. "Sehun?" panggil Kyungsoo karena merasa tak direspon. Iapun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. "KRIS!" Pekiknya keras dan langsung berlari menghampiri Kris yang baru saja turun dari wahana itu.

Kris hampir saja terjungkal saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut sebahu menubruk, dan memeluknya erat. Sontak pemuda itu begitu kaget, Luhan yang berada disampingnyapun ikut kaget. "Kris aku merindukanmu!" seru gadis itu keras. Kris mendorong pelan bahu gadis itu, agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya. "Kyungsoo? Oh ini benar kau? Astaga aku merindukanmu!" Kris kembali memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Luhan yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan matanya. Dan matanya semakin bulat, karena tiba-tiba Sehun muncul sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kapan kau sampai ke Korea hm? Adik kecil~" Kris bertanya sembari mencubit hidung Kyungsoo. Gadis itu melenguh pelan, "Baru kemarin.. Ah, Kris siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo ramah saat melihat Luhan disamping Kris. "Wah ternyata kau laku juga ya! Haha" guraunya yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam dari Kris. "Omong-omong, Hai aku Kyungsoo.. siapa namamu?" belum sempat Kris menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu sudah memberi pertanyaan lain pada Luhan. "Aku Zhang Luhan," sahut Luhan datar dengan senyum tipis yang palsu. "Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan! Kris, pacarmu cantik sekali! Kalian sangat serasi!" puji Kyungsoo tulus. "Terimakasih," respon Luhan masih dengan nada datar. "Ohiya Luhan, ini Sehun.. Dia kekasihku—" Luhan membulatkan matanya(lagi). "—Ah aniyaa.. maksudku mantan kekasihku.." Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun supaya mau berjabat tangan dengan Luhan. "Senang bertemu dengan anda Sehun-ssi," Luhan menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan disertai senyum sinis saat berjabat dengan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dengan tampang datar dan tatapan tajam.

Melihat ketegangan diantara Luhan dan Sehun, Kris langsung mengambil insiatif, "Hannie ayo kita makan aku lapar!" Kris sedikit menarik tangan Luhan. "Wah kebetulan sekali aku juga lapar! Jadi bolehkah kami bergabung bersama kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo disertai puppy eyesnya. "Tapii—" "Tak apa Kris. Biarsaja mereka bergabung." Luhan memotong ucapan Kris, yang langsung disambut teriakan girang dari Kyungsoo dan tatapan membunuh dari Sehun, juga tatapan terkejut dari Kris. "Kalian ini kenapa? Ayo Kyung! Aku tau tempat yang bagus untuk makan~"

.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat, disalah satu foodcourt diLotteWorld yang menyediakan rata-rata junk food. 4 Big Burger masing masing sudah berada ditangan 4 orang itu. Luhan duduk disamping Sehun dan berhadapan dengan Kris. Sedangkan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Kris dan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Mereka bicara banyak, dan pembicaraan didominasi oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka saling bicara tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Kyungsoo menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Sehun yang dulu adalah sepasang kekasih dan baru putus tadi siang. Tanpa peduli Sehun yang berada disampingnya dan Kris yang terus berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Ia juga berkata wajar jika Sehun memutuskan hubungan mereka, karena Kyungsoo juga sudah meninggalkan Sehun ke Jepang dan mereka lost contact selama itu. Kyungsoo terus melanjutkan cerita-cerita lainnya, tentang kenangannya bersama Sehun, tentang betapa lucunya Sehun saat bersamanya. Sungguh Luhan tak kuat lagi mendengarnya! Telinga dan hatinya benar-benar panas!

"Kau tau Luhan, first kiss ku dicuri oleh Sehun saat aku tengah tidur dibawah pohon saat aku kelas 3 SMP dulu! Apa-apaan itu masa dia menciumku saat aku tertidur! Sudah gitu pakai melumat segala.. Dasar Sehunnie.." kali ini Kyungsoo berkata sambil mencubit pipi Sehun yang duduk dihadapannya. Cukup sudah! Luhan langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun..

Prang!

Cangkir berisi Americano panas yang sedang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan hampir saja menyiram Luhan, kalau saja Sehun tidak menarik pinggangnya untuk duduk kembali. Luhan terkejut setengah mati, genggaman pada burgernya mengerat, sampai kertas pembungkus burger itu sedikit sobek. Luhan langsung menunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya ditengah keramaian. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi menahan air matanya. "Luhan kau ba—" "Kris aku ingin pulang," ujarnya pada Kris seraya menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya, ia bahkan tak peduli semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia tidak peduli pada Kyungsoo yang masih terperangah menatapnya, ia juga tidak peduli pada Sehun yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Ia merindukan Yixing.

"Jeosonghamnida! Jeosonghamnida!" seru si pelayan berkali-kali dan langsung mebereskan cangkir itu kemudian pergi.

"Kris aku ingin pulang!" Seru Luhan lagi karena dari tadi tidak direspon. Kris langsung bangkit, dan hendak menarik tangan Luhan. Namun Sehun ikut bangkit, "Biar aku yang mengantarnya," ucap Sehun tegas seraya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. "Kris aku ingin pulang!" kali ini Luhan berteriak seraya menarik dengan kuat tangan yang digenggam oleh Sehun. Kris langsung melepaskan tangan Sehun dari tangan Luhan dan langsung membawa Luhan pergi dari situ. Kyungsoo yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya memandang penuh tanda Tanya. Rahang Sehun mengeras, menatap Luhan dan Kris dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Nafasnya memburu, tangannya terkepal erat hingga memutih. "Se—" Sehun langsung pergi dari tempat itu. "—hun." Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Kemudian ia melanjutkan acara –mari-kita-memakan-big burger-. Ia mengambil ponsel berwarna pink dari tasnya dan menelpon seseorang disebrang sana.

"Yeah.. Dia menangis. Menjijikan sekali. Kau tau? Dia benar-benar tampak menyedihkan. Aku yakin mereka akan bertengar habis-habisan. Dan lebih baik lagi jika besok aku mendengar kabar, kalau mereka putus. Haha.. yasudah jemput aku ya! Okay aku menunggumu~"

.

"Apa maksudmu mengajak Luhan jalan hah?!" Tanya Sehun tajam dengan nada tinggi saat berpapasan dengan Kris dikoridor asrama. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap Kris, tapi Kris sangat tau pertanyaan itu dilayangkan untuknya. "Slow down dude~ Aku hanya iseng saja mengajaknya jalan." Jawab Kris santai.

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mendarat dipipi Kris cukup keras. Beruntung ia siap, jadi ia tidak tersungkur. Sehun menatapnya dengan kilatan marah. "Kau marah padaku Sehun?" Kekasih Luhan itu mendengus mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari hyungnya. Ia malah melayangkan kembali pukulan kedua, hingga sudut bibir Kris mengeluarkan darah. Kris sama sekali tidak melawan atau mencegah Sehun memukuli wajah dan perutnya. Ia sangat tau jika adik kecilnya ini sangat marah karena Kris berani menyentuh kekasih tersayangnya.

"Jangan sentuh Luhan ku!" serunya keras kemudian memberi pukulan terakhir diwajah Kris yang masih tetap tampan walaupun pipinya yang membiru, sudut bibir yang mengeluarkan darah, juga pelipis yang sedikit tergores oleh Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Luhan. Dengan kemarahan yang masih menguar dari tubuhnya, melihat aura gelap dari Sehun tak satupun yang berani menegurnya begitu memasuki asrama perempuan.

Tangan yang sudah siap membuka pintu Luhan itu tertahan saat mendengar suara gadis yang bersuara lirih diFood Court tadi Sore. Walaupun Luhan berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin, tapi nada suara itu terdengar manis dan begitu ceria.

"Aku baik-baik saja ge~ Jangan menyusulku!" suara Luhan semakin jelas terdengar begitu pintunya sedikit dibuka oleh Sehun. Sepertinya Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Yixing merawatku dengan baik, kau tenang saja ge~ Iya. yasudah kau baik-baik disana. Wo Ai Ni gege~" Sehun semakin emosi begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir itu.

"Kau habis menelpon siapa?" Tanya Sehun dingin yang sukses membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget. "Siapa yang membolehkan kau masuk ke kamar ini?" Tanya Luhan tak kalah dingin. "Kau memang kekasihku, tapi bukan berarti kau bebas melakukan apapun sesukamu terhadapku Hun. Jadi tolong sekarang kau pulang kekamarmu. Ini sudah malam." Timpal Luhan yang semakin dingin. Hal itu membuat Sehun semakin emosi. "Perempuan macam apa kau? Sudah memiliki kekasih, masih jalan dengan lelaki lain. Lalu sekarang berkata Wo Ai Ni pada laki-laki lain lagi. Apa kau seorang jalang eh?" kata kata pedas itu sukses menusuk Luhan. Dadanya sesak. Perkataan Sehun begitu menusuknya.

"Kalau begitu lebih rendah mana seorang wanita jalang atau seorang yang sudah punya kekasih tapi masih meminta seorang gadis menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Kyungsoo bukan kekasihku!" jawab Sehun keras. "Dan jangan membuat Kyungsoo seolah-olah bersalah! Kau yang salah Luhan! Jadi jangan mencari kambing hitam!"

"Apa maksudmu aku mencari kambing hitam Sehun?!"

"Kenapa—"

"Kita bicara diluar. Aku tidak mau kamarku nanti berantakan."

Luhan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju taman belakang asrama yang sepi. Malam-malam begini siapa juga yang mau ke taman belakang yang gelap dan banyak pohonnya? Agak horror memang~

Luhan dan Sehun duduk dengan tenang dan sama-sama tidak megeluarkan suaranya. Hingga 15 menit kemudian.. "Jadi?" Tanya mereka bersamaan. Luhan langsung berdeham menghilangkan kecanggungan. "Kau duluan." Ujar Luhan berusaha seketus mungkin.

"Dengar Lu, memang saat aku memintamu menjadi kekasihmu aku masih dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi status kami tidak jelas, kami juga lostcontact. Dan kenapa aku mau bertemu Kyungsoo itu untuk bicara tentang hubungan kami. Aku bilang padanya, kalau aku sudah punya kekasih, jadi aku memutuskannya. Aku hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu, menjadi sahabat baiknya. Itu saja."

Sehun berani bersumpah, itu kalimat terpanjang yang baru pertama kali keluar dari dari mulutnya. Luhan menghela nafas berat, ia sebenarnya mengerti permasalahannya dari awal. Hanya saja, ini masalah harga diri. Dia tidak akan memaafkan orang semudah itu. "Kau sendiri kenapa mau diajak Kris jalan?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengajak Kyungsoo jalan saja aku tidak sewot!" Jawab Luhan menantang.

"Luhan. Kau. Milikku!" seru pemuda itu penuh penekanan.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Aku tidak suka milik ku disentuh orang lain!"

"Termasuk Ibu ku?"

"Termasuk Ibu mu!"

"Termasuk teman-teman mu dan teman teman ku?"

"Termasuk teman teman ku dan kau kan tidak punya teman."

"Aku punya Suho." Luhan mengerang kesal.

"Termasuk dari si cebol itu."

"Dia tidak cebol!"

"Ya terserah apa katamu."

"Yasudah semuanya sudah selesai. Aku kembali."

Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan saat gadis itu hendak melangkah pergi. "Kau belum menjelaskan orang sialan yang kau panggil gege itu, Lu!" sembur Sehun marah. Mendengar Gegenya dipanggil 'orang sialan' membuat Luhan kalap. Ia langsung menghempas tangan Sehun. "Berani sekali kau memanggil gege ku orang sialan! Jaga ucapanmu Oh Sehun!" seru Luhan tajam.

"Gege? Kau punya Gege?" Tanya Sehun yang sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan. Luhan tersentak, 'Sial.' Gadis itu mengumpat dalam hati. "A—aku.."

"Hei kau yang disana! Ini sudah malam masih saja pacaran! Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian!"

Luhan bersyukur penjaga asrama yang biasa keliling saat malam hari menegur mereka dan menyuruh mereka kembali kekamar. "Aku ke kamar." dengan kecepatan tinggi Luhan langsung kabur. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang tampang datar sambil bergumam dalam hati, 'siapa kau sebenarnya Zhang Luhan?'

.

Sesampainya Sehun dikamar ia tidak langsung tertidur. Pemuda itu memilih duduk dikursi belajarnya dengan laptop yang menyala, dan menampilkan tulisan Google besar-besar dilayar itu. Ia ingin mencari data perusahaan besar juga sukses dan mempunya cabang dimana-mana.

"Jadi Presdir Xi punya 2 anak? Tapi yang anak laki-laki itu merupakan anak angkat. Nama anak laki-laki itu, Henry. Dan perempuan? Kenapa tidak ada nama anak perempuan disini?" tanyanya heran dengan pandangan yang masih focus ke layar laptopnya. "Sial.. benar-benar ketat." Umpatnya kemudian setelah berkali-kali gagal menghacker situs database Xi Company.

"Tapi apa mungkin Luhan anak dari Presdir Xi? Tadi dia sedang bicara dengan gegenya kan? Dia juga bilang, 'jangan menyusulku'.. Apa mungkin.." Sehun kembali berpikir keras. "Siapa sebenarnya kau Luhan?"

.

.

Minggu paginya suasana asrama perempuan begitu ramai. Seorang pemuda bersandar dengan santai pada mobil sportnya. Wajah tampan yang tertutup kacamata hitam juga snapback hitam dengan tubuh terbalut sweater merah marun, juga celana jins ketat hitam itu sukses menarik perhatian para siswi yang kebetulan lewat disekitar depan asrama. Bahkan tak sedikit siswi yang secara terang-terangan memberikan tatapan genit kearahnya. Ia hanya menatap malas. Ia merogoh ponsel disakunya dan langsung melakukan panggilan.

"Aku didepan asramamu, baby. Cepat turun atau aku akan menyusulmu!" ujar pemuda itu dengan seringai jahil. Ia langsung menjauhkan ponselnya saat seseorang disebrang sana berteriak kaget. Pemuda itupun memutuskan sepihak telpon itu.

Henry sedikit terkejut begitu 3 orang pemuda mendatanginya dengan tatapan sinis, "Kau siapa? Untuk apa kau didepan asrama putri? Mau tebar pesona huh?" Tanya Chen pongah. Henry hanya menggerling malas, dan mengacuhkan sikap Chen. "Kau siapa sih? Sombong sekali!" seru Chanyeol keras. "Tapi kenapa wajahmu tampak familiar ya?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol begitu memperhatikan wajah Henry lekat lekat. Sehun yang disampingnya pun turut memandang intens Henry.

"LUHAN BABY! HERE!" Teriak Henry heboh saat melihat gadis yang ditunggunya. Meskipun Luhan berwajah kusut dan mata yang sedikit bengkak—efek bangun tidur— juga piyama hello kitty yang ia pakai, dan rambut yang aut-autan, Henry tetap mengenali sosok gadis yang amat ia sayangi itu. Luhan berlari kencang, dan begitu pula Henry yang langsung menyambut kedatangan Luhan dengan pelukan erat hingga gadis itu merasa sesak. Mirisnya, bukan balasan pelukan yang Henry dapatkan, melainkan jitakan berkali kali dikepalanya. "Ya! Ya! Berhenti memukuli ku Lu!" gerutu Henry sambil menahan tangan Luhan.

Oh sepertinya mereka melupakan 3 pemuda yang masih menatap Henry sinis—terutama Sehun—. Sehun langsung maju dan berdiri dengan santai ditengah-tengah antara Luhan dan Henry. "Oh. Putra Presdir Oh? Ada perlu apa kau?" Tanya Henry sinis. "Kau mengenalku? Bagus. Sekarang minggir dan jangan dekati Luhan." Tukas Sehun datar namun penuh penekanan juga aura aura membunuh disekitarnya. Henry hanya tersenyum remeh, "Baby, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Henry pada Luhan. Luhan yang terdiam kaku akhirnya buka suara, "Dia.." "Pacar Luhan." Sehun menyela jawaban Luhan.

"KAU!" teriak Henry marah. Luhan meringis. Sehun datar. Chen dan Chanyeol menatap bingung mereka bertiga. "Kau siapanya Luhan huh?"

Luhan langsung panik, dan memberikan tatapan memohon pada Henry. "Dia orang ti—" "Kenalkan.." Henry menampilkan seringai khasnya, Luhan keringat dingin. Oh penyamarannya diujung tanduk sekarang.

"Henry Lau, putra angkat presdir Xi Company. Kakak tiri dari Xi Luhan, kekasihmu itu."

.

.

.

TBC

Ohh akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan ff ini ditengah kesibukan yeah /smirk/ sorry kalo ceritanya ga memuaskan dan makin gaje. Keep reviewing juseyeoooooo~~ Kasih masukan ato ide ide juga boleh wkwk

Last, What do you think guys? Mind to Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Under Cover

Chapter 6

.

#MainCast Hun**GS!**Han

Rated : T

Warning : Gender Switch for Uke. OOC. Gaje, typo(s), dll.

.

.

This is it.. Happy Reading~

.

.

**"****Henry Lau, putra angkat presdir Xi Company. Kakak tiri dari Xi Luhan."**

Pernyataan tersebut membuat Sehun tak terkejut. Namun tidak untuk Chen dan Chanyeol, mereka terkejut setengah mati. Bukan masalah Luhannya itu. Henry adalah putra Presdir Xi itu berarti dia orang yang akan menjadi penerus Xi Company. Dan mereka sudah bertindak tidak senonoh pada Putra Pewaris ini, bisa-bisa nanti Henry tidak mau menerima kerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka yang akan kedua pemuda itu geluti.

"Terimakasih telah membohongiku. Nona Xi Luhan yang terhormat," kalimat sopan itu lolos begitu dingin dari bibir Sehun. Luhan meraih tangan Sehun namun langsung ditepis oleh pemuda itu. "Sehun.." panggil Luhan lirih. "Kau harus menjelaskan ini Luhan." Henry menarik Luhan lalu memasukan gadis itu kedalam mobil mewahnya. Chen dan Chanyeol masih melongo tidak percaya.

Luhan pasrah saja saat Henry membawanya ke Restoran bintang lima diSeoul hanya untuk sarapan pagi. Mengingat pakaian Luhan hanya sebuah piyama, dan rambut yang juga aut-autan Henry memilih makan dilantai paling atas yang sepi dan bersifat lebih privasi.

"Jadi kenapa kau mengaku sebagai Zhang Luhan hm?" Tanya Henry to the point. Luhan diam, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah Sehun. Henry menghela nafas lelah. "Maafkan aku jika aku mengacaukan rencana mu baby.." ujar Henry dengan wajah lesu. "Kau menyebalkan ge," sungut Luhan dengan wajah yang tak kalah lesu.

"Kau tau kan Baba malu punya anak sepertiku? Beliau selalu menganggapku pembunuh Mama.. Baba bilang aku tidak pantas memakai marga Xi.."

Luhanpun menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari dimana Babanya selalu menyalahkannya atas kematian Ibunya, lalu saat ia dibilang anak tidak tahu malu, juga saat sang Baba mulai membanding-bandingkannya dengan Henry. Tak lupa kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan, saat Babanya berkata bahwa, Luhan adalah pembunuh, pembawa sial, dan membuat malu keluarga Xi.

Nafas Henry tercekat, dia benar-benar tidak pernah tau jika Baba yang selama ini dihormatinya, begitu kejam pada adik tersayangnya. Henry sangat jarang pulang ke China karena ia sibuk sekolah diHarvard University. Brengsek! Umpat Henry dalam hati. Ia benar-benar marah pada Babanya itu, sungguh kalau ia tau permasalahannya seperti ini ia justru akan membawa kabur Luhan sejauh mungkin dari pria brengsek itu. Ah benar, sepintas muncul sebuah ide diotak pemuda tampan itu.

"Pergilah ke LA.. Aku punya kenalan disana, kau dan Yixing akan tinggal disana. Kita tinggal bersama disana, aku akan minta izin pada Baba untuk mendirikan perusahaan kecil dan aku sendiri yang akan mengurusnya. Tapi mungkin itu tak sebentar. Jadi kau akan kesana duluan." Luhan terkejut mendengar penuturan gegenya itu. "Aku senang hidup disini ge,"

"Karena kliennya rata-rata orang Korea, jadi Baba memutuskan untuk mendirikan perusahaan disini Lu." Ucapan Henry itu membuat Luhan bimbang, rasa sakit hatinya yang begitu besar pada Babanya membuat Luhan tidak sudi bertemu pria paruh baya itu. Lihat, bahkan Luhan kabur ke Seoul saja dia tidak peduli, hell!

Tapi mungkin segalanya akan lebih baik jika dia mengikuti saran gegenya. "Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir ge.." respon Luhan setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tenang. Siang ini Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Kai disebuah Coffee shop tempat Luhan bekerja. "Jangan menatapku terus, kau membuatku gugup." Kyungsoo menunduk dengan rona merah samar dipipinya. Kai tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil, "Kau masih saja imut seperti dulu." Puji Kai tulus pada gadis didepannya. Kyungsoo tersipu atas pujian pemuda tampan dihadapannya ini. Kai terus menatap Kyungsoo, ia begitu merindukan sosok gadis dihadapannya ini, dari dulu sampai sekarang Kai masih terpesona dan masih mencinta Kyungsoo. Namun, mengingat Kyungsoo adalah kekasih Sehun, ia selalu berusaha melupakan perasaannya itu. "Kau mau bicara apa Kyung?" Tanya Kai lembut masih dengan senyum tampannya.

"Aku.. putus dengan Sehun." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar sendu, Kai terkejut. Well, munafik jika Kai tidak senang atas berita itu, tapi mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat terluka membuatnya sedikit terhanyut dalam luka Kyungsoo. "Sehun punya pacar baru. Dan dia lebih memilih pacar barunya itu. Aku sungguh sakit hati dan kecewa padanya Kai.." air mata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu deras sesaat setelah mengucapkan itu. Kai langsung berlutut didepannya, menggenggam erat tangannya, mengusap punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan gadis yang dicintainya ini. "..Kenapa dia begitu jahat padaku.. dan kenapa dengan pacar barunya itu? Apa aku kalah cantik dengannya? Apa aku jelek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang berlinang. Kai mengusap pipinya, menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kau cantik Kyung. Dia bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dirimu. Berhentilah menangisi orang brengsek itu." Ujar Kai selembut mungkin, berusaha menutupi kemarahan yang sudah melingkupi hatinya.

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. "Apa Kyung?"

"Bantu aku menghancurkan mereka."

.

.

Sudah berpuluh kali Luhan menelfon Sehun namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. 'Ck, kemana manusia tengik itu? Apa dia masih marah padaku?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati. Luhan mengacak rambutnya yg masih sedikit basah. Ia pun mengambil sweater merah marunnya kemudian memakai sepatu ketsnya dengan asal-asalan tanpa mengikat talinya. Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan cepat, dan tak lupa ia tutup kembali. Yap. Dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun keasramanya. Persetan dengan peraturan bodoh itu, ini sudah mendesak. Ia harus bicara dengan Sehun.

Sambil terus melangkah, Luhan mengikat rambut panjangnya tingi-tinggi, kemudian memakai tudung sweaternya. Sore dihari Minggu biasanya penjaga asrama kembali, takut tidak diperbolehkan masuk jadi Luhan sedikit berlari menuju asrama putra.

"WHOAAA"

BRUGH! GEDUBRAK! DUGH!

Mengingat tali sepatu Luhan belum diikat, gadis itupun menginjak talinya dan jatuh menabrak seorang pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan. "Luhan!" seru pemuda itu kesal, karena Luhan membuat dirinya tersungkur hingga kepalanya membentur tong sampah. "Mianhaeeee Suho-yyaaaaaa." Luhan memberikan cengiran lebar tanpa dosa, yang langsung mendapat toyoran sayang dari Suho. "Ck, kau bisa membuatku bodoh, bodoh!" Suho menggerutu kesal pada sahabat rusuhnya ini. "Ya maaf.. Aku tersandung tali sepatuku. Yang salah bukan aku dong! Tapi tali sepatuku! Nah nah! Marahi saja dia." Luhan melepas sepatunya dan menjulurkannya kedepan wajah Suho. Dan kepalanya kembali ditoyor oleh Suho. "Jangan menoyorku terus. Bisa-bisa otak ku jadi miring!" sergah Luhan sambil memakai kembali sepatunya, dan hanya mengikat talinya dengan asal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Suho yang mulai membaik. "Sehun. Dia marah padaku." Jawab Luhan lesu dengan bibir mengerucut. "Jelas dia marah, kau membohonginya." Suho berjongkok dihadapan Luhan. "Well aku tau, aku lebih lebih segalanya dari mu. Tapi hei! Kau tidak perlu menyembahku seperti itu Ho-yaa!" Luhan terkekeh geli melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba jongkok dihadapannya.

Menghela nafas kasar, Suho mengikat kedua tali sepatu Luhan dengan benar. Membentuk sebuah simpul pita yang rapih, dan sepatu hitam Luhan terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Luhan tercenung melihat tindakan Suho. Ya ampun perhatian sekali sahabat cebolnya ini.

Suho menoyor lagi kepala Luhan. "YA!" seru Luhan keras. "Aku harap otakmu miring, dan kau berhenti jadi orang ceroboh!" tukas Suho dengan senyum angelicnya. Luhan memutar bolamatanya malas. "By the way, Aku tadi melihat Sehun berjalan bersama gadis bermata bulat menuju kolam renang." Luhan tersentak. "..Jadi kau percuma kalau datang kekamarnya. Dia sudah pasti—Hei Luhan!" Suho tidak heran kenapa Luhan pergi tiba-tiba begitu mendengar Sehun pergi bersama gadis bermata bulat. Suho hanya berdoa semoga saja Luhan tidak akan kecewa atau sakit hati.

.

Luhan berlari menuju kolam renang sekolah yang terletak digedung olahraga. Dadanya sesak begitu mengetahui Sehun bersama Kyungsoo. Mengingat Kyungsoo adalah mantan kekasih Sehun, yang jelas sekali kalau gadis bermata bulat itu masih mencintai kekasihnya. Itu sebuah ancaman untuknya, bukan?

Luhan mengintip sedikit dari pintu kaca yang menghubungkan antara gedung olahraga dengan kolam renang indoor itu. Dadanya semakin sesak, begitu mendapati kekasihnya memang benar ada disana bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka tengah duduk dipinggir kolam dengan kaki yang tercelup kedalam air. Oh Luhan benar-benar butuh oksigen, saat melihat kedua orang itu bercanda ria, dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar dibahu Sehun, dan kepala Sehun yang menempel dengan kepala Kyungsoo (Bisa ngebayangin ga?). 'Sekarang apa lagi?' batinnya menjerit keras, saat melihat tangan Kyungsoo mengusap surai hitam Sehun.

Dengan langkah yang mengendap-endap tanpa menimbulkan suara, Luhan mendekati keduanya. Dan benar-benar berdiri dibelakang mereka. Dua orang itu terlalu asik hingga mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Aku pikir Luhan adalah pacar Kris." Luhan dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas. 'Jadi mereka membicarakan aku?' Tanya Luhan dalam hati. "Dia pacarku Kyung~ Tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia benar-benar pacarku.. Dia bahkan membohongiku tentang indentitas aslinya."

Luhan tertohok dengan jawaban Sehun barusan. Ia terus diam, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang yang sedang memunggunginya tersebut.

Kyungsoo kembali mengusap kepala Sehun. "Mungkin dia memang tidak niat menjadi pacarmu. Bahkan kemarin ia lebih memilih pulang bersama Kris dari pada bersamamu kan? Kurasa kekasih tersayangmu itu menyukai Kris." Jawab Kyungsoo memanas-manasi. "Mungkin kau benar." Sehun tertawa getir. Gadis disebelah Sehun itu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sehun. "Aku merindukanmu Hunnie. Bisa kita berhenti membahas Luhan? Bagaimana kalau dia dengar?" Sehun tertawa karena ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Pemuda itu menjawab dengan yakin, "Tidak mungkin Kyung. Luhan sedang bersama gegenya sekarang."—

"Well, Sehun.. Mungkin saja Luhan kekasihmu itu sudah pulang, lalu menelfonmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak angkat, lalu ia menyusulmu keasramanya. Namun saat diperjalanan seseorang memberutahunya.. Bahwa kekasihnya tengah bersilngkuh dengan mantannya dikolam renang." Luhan angkat bicara dengan sidiran tajam didalam ucapannya. Kedua manusia didepannya langsung menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi terkejut—Ralat— hanya Sehun yang terkejut. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tau kalau Luhan ada dibelakang mereka, karena bayangan Luhan terlihat dikolam. Beruntung Sehun tidak menyadarinya. Karena itu Kyungsoo sengaja memanas-manasi Sehun dan Luhan, supaya mereka bertengkar dan BOOM! Hancur. Kyungsoo menyeringai jahat dalam hati, dan kembali memulai aktingnya, "Luhan.." suara Kyungsoo terdengar takut.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau takut padaku karena aku memergoki kalian berselingkuh?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyum sinis yang menyeramkan. "Kami tidak berselingkuh." Jawab Sehun datar. Luhan tertawa sinis, menggigit pipi dalamnya sambil menatap remeh kedua orang dihadapannya.

"A—aku.. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.." Kyungsoo melangkah maju namun dihadang oleh Luhan. "Kau! Dan Kau!" Luhan menunjuk Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dengar ini! Masalah aku niat berpacaran dengan Sehun atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu." Luhan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku lebih meminta Kris yang mengantarku.. itu Karena aku terlalu kesal pada kalian! Dan Ya. Aku memang menyukai Kris. Aku menyukainya sebagai seorang kakak yang berwibawa." Jawab Luhan tajam, tanpa memutus kontak matanya dengan Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak jujur tentang identitasmu? Kenapa kau berbohong pada kami semua? Kenapa Luhan? Setidaknya kau bisa memberitahuku kan?" Sehun bertanya masih dengan menatap lurus kemata rusa gadisNya itu. Luhan langsung memutus kontak mata mereka, ia diam. Tak menjawab.

"Kenapa diam nona Xi yang terhormat? Tidak bisa menjawab?" kali ini nada bicara Sehun terdengar meremehkan. "Kau benar Kyung.. Gadis ini memang tidak niat pacaran denganku. Untuk jujur saja begitu sulit, Cih. Ayo pergi dari sini." Luhan menatap Sehun yang berlalu begitu saja. Gadis berdarah China itu memejamkan matanya. Cairan bening mengalir begitu mata rusa itu terpejam. "Kau tidak mengerti.." Gadis itu bersimpuh didepan kolam, dan terisak kecil.

"Kalau begitu buat dia mengerti Lu~" sebuah suara berat mengejutkan Luhan. Gadis itu langsung menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Suho langsung memeluk Luhan erat, mengusap kepalanyanya dengan sayang. Luhan makin terisak keras, menangis dibahu sahabat cebolnya itu. Masa bodoh jika baju Suho basah oleh ingus dan airmatanya.

"Ssshh.. Mau sampai kapan kau menangis Lu?" Tanya Suho masih setia mengusap kepala Luhan. "Dia tidak mengerti kalau aku punya keluarga yang kacau.. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak memakai marga Xi.. dia tidak mengerti kalau Baba begitu membenciku karena kematian Mama.. Dia tidak mengerti kalau Baba malu punya anak sepertiku.. Aku anak pembawa sial, aku menyebabkan Mama meninggal, aku selalu membuat malu.. Aku dicampakan, aku dibuang.. Dia tidak mengerti Ho-yaa.." Luhan terus meracau sambil menangis. Suho terkejut. Sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau hidup Luhan begitu berat. Suho mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak memakai marga Xi, dan enggan mengakui mengapa ia tidak memakai marga itu. Kenangan buruk pasti akan teringat jika ia mngungkit nama itu.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku ikut Henry ge ke LA.." Suho menyerngitkan dahinya mendengar penuturan Luhan. "Ya. Gege mengajakku untuk tinggal diLA.."

.

.

Suho kembali teringat ucapan Luhan. Gadis itu bilang, dia ingin tinggal diLA. Well, itu artinya akan susah untuknya menjaga Luhan. Suho menerawang, menatap langit-langit kamarnya, berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Luhan tetap diKorea. 'Luhan inging ke LA karena ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun, mungkin jika sudah baikkan, Luhan akan berpikir ulang untuk pergi ke LA.' Pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Saat tengah sibuk memikirkan Luhan, Suho dikejutkan oleh suara ketukan pintu kamarnya. 'Siapa yang datang malam begini?' keningnya menyerngit. Iapun langsung beranjak, dan membuka pintu.

"Sehun?" Suho sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda dihadapannya. Berbagai pertanyaan bertumpuk dipikiran Sehun. "Aku ingin bicara padamu." Sehun dengan tidak sopannya langsung masuk kedalam kamar Suho. Suho hanya berdehem memaklumi sifat Sehun. "Maaf aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk disajikan." Ucap Suho sopan yang hanya diangguki oleh Sehun. Suho menatap Sehun yang duduk dikursi belajarnya, 'pasti tentang Luhan' pikirnya yakin.

"Ini tentang Luhan.." ––'tuhkan benar' batinnya menyeringai. "Apa maksudmu memeluk kekasihku dengan erat begitu? Jangan pernah menyentuh apa yang menjadi milikku!" ujar Sehun datar, namun begitu dingin dan penuh ancaman.

**[ Flashback : On ]**

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan gedung asrama putri. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali kekolam. Ia khawatir pada Luhannya. Meskipun rasa kecewanya terhadap Luhan masih dirasakan, namun melihat wajah gadis itu saat Sehun bertanya tentang marganya membuat pemuda itu merasa ganjil. Saat Luhan memutus pandangannya darinya, Sehun bisa melihat mata itu meredup.

Sehun hanya kesal, marah, dan kecewa. Kenapa Luhan sulit sekali untuk jujur padanya? Memang ada apa dengan marganya? Setidaknya, kalau Luhan memang sedang menyamar, kenapa ia tidak memberitahu Sehun? Apa Luhan tidak percaya pada Sehun? Apa Luhan tidak mencintai Sehun? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus bergerumul diotak Sehun.

"What the f.." Saat Sehun hendak membuka pintu kaca, ia terkejut menatap Luhan yang tengah dipeluk Suho. Rasa panas dan emosi mulai menjalar ke hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya memisahkan dua orang itu dan menceburkan si laki-laki cebol yang berani menyentuh gadisnya itu. Satu langkah Sehun tertahan saat melihat bahu Luhan yang bergetar. 'Luhan menangis? Apa ini karena aku?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang terus sesegukan dipelukan Suho, ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Suho. Memeluk gadis itu erat-erat, menenangkannya dengan usapan sayang dipunggung dan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah merundung hatinya. 'Apa Luhan menangis karena aku?' Sehun kembali bertanya dalam hati.

Sehun hanya menatap Luhan dan Suho dalam diam dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Rasanya panas juga melihat mereka berdua. 'Apa tadi Luhan merasakan yang sama saat melihatku dan Kyungsoo? Ah, Mungkin tidak..' Sehun tersenyum getir. Pemuda itupun pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya yang tengah menangis dipelukan laki-laki cebol itu.

**[ Flashback Off ]**

"Aku hanya menenangkannya." Jawab Suho santai. Kemana Suho yang culun dan penakut, eh?

"Tidak perlu!" seru Sehun dingin. "Kalau kau tidak suka aku menenangkannya, jangan membuatnya nangis Sehun! Jangan meninggalkannya saat dia down! Kalau kau tidak ingin milikmu disentuh orang lain, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik!" balas Suho dengan nada tajam. Sehun mengeras, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah angelic itu. Tapi semua ucapan Suho adalah benar. "Jangan memaksanya untuk bercerita! Kau tidak akan menyangka alasan kenapa dia tidak mau jujur.. Kau tidak akan menyangka kenapa dia memalsukan identitasnya!" kali ini Suho membentak Sehun dengan berani. "Aku tau.." jawab Sehun dingin. "Luhan tidak percaya padaku.. Dia tidak mencintaiku." Sambung Sehun seraya membuang pandanganya. Suho menggeleng keras, ia menatap Sehun kesal.

"Keluarganya tidak memperlakukan dia dengan baik." Suho berujar setelah suasana hening yang berlangsung cukup lama. Ucapan Suho barusan langsung menarik perhatian Sehun. "Babanya begitu membenci dia karena kematian Mamanya dan selalu menganggap Luhan pembawa sial, pembuat malu marga Xi.. Dia dicampakan oleh Babanya, dia dibuang Hun.."

.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar Suho, setelah mendengar penjelasan Suho ia terkejut. Sangat. Sama seperti Suho saat dikolam renang tadi. Perasaan bersalah kembali menyelubungi hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin hidup Luhan begitu berat? Kalau saja Sehun tau ini dari awal, dia tidak akan menuntut penjelasan dari Luhan. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan Luhan, ia pasti akan terus menghibur dan menjaga gadisnya itu. Kenapa ia begitu tolol? Kenapa ia malah melukai hati orang yang ia cintai? Ia bahkan malah bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo didepan Luhan. Gadis itu pasti sangat terluka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menyesal telah menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ia pun melangkah cepat menuju kamar Luhan. Ia harus meminta maaf pada gadisnya. Ya, harus!

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan puku Sembilan, namun Luhan tengah sibuk memasukan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke LA. Sebenarnya sih ia masih bimbang, tapi melihat Sehun sepertinya..

"Haaahhh.." Luhan menghela nafas berat. Meskipun dirinya belum ada sebulan berpacaran dengan Sehun, ia sudah mulai mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi kenapa Sehun malah berduaan terus dengan Kyungsoo? Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan menghempaskan pantatnya dengan kasar dikasurnya. "Mungkin kalau aku pindah ke LA aku bisa melupakan dia.. Baiklah! Ayo Luhan lanjutan Packingnya!" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memasukan seluruh bajunya kedalam koper.

Klek!

"Luhan?" Tangan Luhan yang hendak memasukan 1 baju lagi kedalam koper berhenti bergerak. Posisi Luhan saat ini membelakangi pintu, tetapi tanpa melihat orang yang memanggilnya itupun Luhan sudah tau siapa dia. Oh Sehun. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu, suara yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi alunan melodi favoritnya. "Kenapa kau mengemas barangmu?" Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa kekasihnya ini mendekatinya. Luhan hanya diam, dan kembali bergerak. Memasukan baju terakhirnya kedalam koper dan menutup resletingnya.

Sebuah pelukan hangat membuat tubuh Luhan menegang sesaat. Ia dapat merasakan eratnya lingkaran tangan Sehun diperutnya. Bahunya bisa merasakan beban berat kepala Sehun. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, "Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Luhan dingin, seraya mengangkat kopernya untuk dipindahkan kesisi meja belajarnya. "Mau dengar alasan kenapa aku membohongimu tentang marga ku?" dengan cepat Sehun maju dan menangkup pipi Luhan, sayangnya tangan Sehun langsung ditampik oleh gadis itu. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam dan dingin. "Ayahku membenciku.. Ibuku mati karena aku, Aku pembawa si—" ucapan Luhan terpotong saat Sehun mencium lembut bibirnya. Mata Luhan melebar. Sehun kembali menangkup dan mengusap pipi putih itu dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan cairan bening kembali mengalir dipipinya. Tidak hanya dipipi Luhan, tapi juga dipipi Sehun. Pemuda itu melepas tautan bibirnya, dan menatap Luhan yang terisak kecil sambil terus mengusap pipinya, kemudan menghapus air mata Luhan dan mengecup kedua mata rusa Luhan perlahan. "Maafkan aku.. Maaf.. Bisa kita lupakan ini semua dan kembali seperti dulu? Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil itu begitu erat, takut Luhan pergi, takut Luhan melepas pelukannya lagi. "Benarkah kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Luhan lirih dalam pelukan Sehun. "Ya. Sangat." Jawab Sehun mantap. "Bisakah aku percaya?" Tanya Luhan setengah berbisik. "Kau bisa memegang ucapanku Lu." Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau terus berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo?!" Luhan melepas pelukannya, mengusap sisa air matanya dengan kasar. Sehun menyeringai kecil saat melihat raut kesal diwajah Luhan. "Kenapa juga kau kemarin malah mengajaknye ke Lotte? Kenapa juga tadi sore kau bermesraan dikolam? Kau masih mencintainya kan?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara meninggi. "Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" seru Sehun kesal. Luhan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas. "Kemarin, setelah mengobrol tentang hubungan kita, Kyungsoo merengek minta ditemani ke Lotte Lu. Lalu tadi, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang aku rasakan padanya. Itu saja. Dan kau jelas tau, aku hanya mencintaimu" Jelas Sehun dengan tangan terlipat didada. "Cih, kenapa kau tidak bercerita pada Kris? Dia lebih bijaksana.. tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang malah memanas-manasimu!" bentak Luhan kesal. "Dia tidak memanas-manasiku. Kyungsoo bukan orang yang seperti itu Luhan.. dia baik. Tenang saja." Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan. "Ck, lihat. Kau maih saja membelanya. Kau memang masih mencintainya kan?" hardik Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau memang aku masih mencintainya bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai aneh. "TUH KAN BENAR!" Luhan berteriak histeris, dan Sehun langsung membekap mulutnya, dan hal itu membuat Luhan terhuyung, dan jatuh terduduk dikasurnya. Luhan menatap Sehun tajam. Dan tatapan tajam itu seketika hilang saat Sehun tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya perlahan hingga Luhan terbaring. Luhan terdiam, wajah Sehun yang terlalu dekat membuat Luhan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tubuhnya mendadak beku, dan jantungnya semakin berdetak cepat saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. "Ka—kau mau apa huh?!" Luhan berusaha untuk mendorong dada Sehun, namun dorongannya tidak berarti apa-apa untuk pemuda itu. "Kau tau Lu? Kau sangat imut saat cemburu. Membuatku ingin 'memakan' mu~" ujar Sehun dengan suara berat yang sexy. Luhan langsung merengut, dan mendorong wajah Sehun dengan tangannya. Hal itu membuat Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya dibahu Luhan, dan memukul pelan tangan Luhan.

"Memakanku apanya?! Kau pikir aku hamburger? Kau mau menjadi kanibal huh?!" Luhan menabok pundak Sehun dengan cukup keras, hingga pemuda tampan itu meringis.

"Dasar bodoh ini sakit! Lagi pula bukan makan yang seperti itu!" dengus Sehun kesal.

"Lalu yang seperti apa? Memang ada pengertian makan yang lain?!" balas Luhan tak kalah kesal.

"Ck, lupakan saja dasar bodoh!" Sehun membalas datar, kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Luhan.

"Terus saja mengatai aku bodoh! Aku benci padamu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Oh Luhan."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mencintaimu. Lihat! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"

"Tentu saja kau! Padahal sudah jelas kau mencintaiku, tapi kau malah bilang kalau kau benci padaku." Jawab Sehun santai dengan intonasi yang terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Luhan. Dengan kesal Luhan mengambil bantal dan memukul Sehun keras keras. "Aw! Aw! Luhan! Lihat ada sesuatu!" Sehun berseru cepat saat matanya menangkap benda merah diatas kasur Luhan. "Punyamu?" Sehun mengangkat benda yang ternyata adalah bra merah berenda milik Luhan. "Kyaaaa!" Luhan merebut paksa branya dan langsung melemparnya kekeranjang pakaian kotor dipojok ruangan. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang pribadiku, bodoh!"

"Salah siapa meletakannya disembarang tempat. 34B huh?" cibir Sehun dengan senyum tertahan.

"Itu…" saking kesal dan malunya Luhan sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Benarkah itu 34B?" Sehun merebahkan badannya dikasur seraya memperhatikan dada Luhan yang tertutup pakaiannya.

"Dasar Pervert!" teriak Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya. "Sudah sana keluar kau!" Luhan kembali berteriak meski tidak sekeras tadi.

"Jangan berisik! Kau mau membangunkan seluruh isi asrama?!" Sehun mendelik, menatap Luhan. Sementara gadis itu membalas tatapan Sehun dengan masam. "Jam segini, waktunya pengawas asrama berkeliling. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Luhan mengehela nafas berat, dan menatap lelah Sehun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Luhan menarik koper yang berada disisi meja belajarnya dan mulai mengembalikan semua isinya kedalam lemari pakaian. Luhan tiba-tiba jadi tidak ingin pergi ke LA. Ia ingin disini.. bersama Sehunnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

HAI HAI HAI! APA KABAR KALIAN?

Pertama banget, saya mau minta maaf! …Maaf!

Maaf ya saya baru bisa update. Sibuk nihh.. Maklum anak tahun terakhir, ujian ujian terus, belajarr terus.. sampe ide ide lanjutan semua ff yg udah tertera diotak saya ilang semua gara-gara saya mikirin tugas tugas. Sekali lagi maaf yaaaaa!

Oke.. saya merasa saya ini author sombong yang ga ngejawab review dari reader tercinta. hehe maaf.. kali ini saya jawab deh yaa

**hanhyewon357 **: Apa Henry masih sekolah apa udh kuliah? **Henry ga skolah dia mah(?) Yg pasti dia udah ga sekolah/kuliah. **Knpa Luhan sembunyiin identitas.a? **Sudah terjawab diChap. ini:)** Knpa Henry keliatan.a gk suka sama Sehun? **Hmmm*mikir keras***

** .58 : **Si kyungsoo sngaja ea buat Luhan cembru sma Sehun biar mreka putus dan sbnernya diaakerja sma" Kristal?** Kyungsoo bekerja sama dengan siapa itu masih dirahasiakan hehe;D**

**Oh Juna93** : walau pun gw pgn tau apa alesan lulu nyamar... **Udah tau kan?:)** tu juga kenapa kyungsoo jadi nyebelin disini... **Karena efek2 muka d.o kadang suka serem gitu jadi dia saya bikin antagonis disini mwahaha XD**

**niasw3ty **: Kyungsoo itu telf siapa thor? **Tukang ojek..kan dia minta dijemput kan?(?)** Karakter dy jadi jahat disini ya? **untuk saat ini iya. tapikan orang bisa berubah kapan aja(?)**

**himekaruLI : **AAAAA MAKASIH UDAH RELA NGETIK CAPE2 AMPE PANJANG GITU CUMA BUAT REVIEW FF SAYA! SAYA BALES DI PM YAA! MAKASIH BUAT MASUKANNYA AA SAYA TERHARUU(?) percaya ato ngga review kamu bikin saya langsung nulis dan maksain harus selesai hari ini. makasih buat masukannya yaaa! jangan minta maaf klo reviewnya kepanjangan, saya malah suka ko! skali lagi makasihh! semoga suka ama chap.6 nyaa!

Maaf buat yang ga saya jawab hoho dont worry be happy!;D mungkin dichap selanjutnya bisa saya jawab:) Buat yang minta fast update, saya update ga nentu, karna saya nulis tergantung mood. yahh berdoa aja supaya mood saya bagus terus:3

Big Thanks with xoxo for my reader yang udah review. Dan buat para sider juga, saya tetep berterimakasih:) Keep Reviewing yoo.. Kalo yang review dikit, mood saya buat nulis jadi down, jadi tetep review yups. Makasih buat yang nunggu semoga puas ama chapter ini dan maaf kalo ga puas. sampe ketemu dichapter depan! /ciumin reader satu-satu/

.

.

Lats, What do you think guys? Mind to review again?


End file.
